


Sparkle

by iliveinthemoon



Series: Soul Meets Body Series [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, Language, Married Life, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Sequel, Smut, True Love, reylo family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: Domestic life doesn't run smoothly for Rey and Ben following their wedding.Things are sent to try them, including additions to their family, moving house and over eager students.Third part of the Soul Meets Body series





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how well I sold this one with the minimal and rather simple summary, but I hope if you read Spellbound or Snuggles or both that you are willing to take a peek at this one shot sequel.
> 
> This is like a snapshot of Ben, Rey and Lucy's life after the events of the two previous fics.
> 
> I hope you like the fluff.
> 
> I just couldn't let this little family go - ek! I hope you guys don't mind :)
> 
> :o)

o-o-o-o-o

‘Are you feeling okay sweetheart?’ Ben murmurs as he gently caresses his wife’s back as she sits on the couch looking a little peeky.

She smiles up at him, adoring his concern and gives his knee a quick squeeze.

‘I’m fine.’ She replies before returning her attentions to their daughter - it is her first birthday after all.

Lucy is enjoying being bounced up and down on her grandfather’s knee as she’s tickled under the child by her doting grandmother. She’s been spoilt rotten, which is nothing unusual for the only grandchild of Leia Organa-Solo and Han Solo, despite the protests of the tot’s parents.

The birthday party is winding down and a number of Lucy’s esteemed guests have already gone home, leaving her in the company of her parents, grandparents, great-uncle and her smitten godfathers - Finn and Poe. Not to mention the gorgeous Bengal kitten Ben gave his wife as a christmas present named Dantès.

Rey smiles weakly, her stomach churning and she springs up off the couch, hand covering her mouth as she practically barges her husband out of the way en-route to the bathroom.

‘Excuse me.’ She mutters behind clenched lips.

‘Oh dear it looks like someone might be in the family way.’ Leia says, firing Ben a knowing look as he looks from the door to the living room to his mother, noting her quirked eyebrow.

‘Oh please tell me you conceived during the desk bunk up.’ Poe chuckles as Ben glares at him, not quite enjoying the mickey taking at his and Rey’s expense. Knowing that _he_ especially will never live it down.

‘Haven’t you got anything better to talk about.’ Ben scoffs as he walks out of the living room, heading for the bathroom and hearing the gossiping of his family and friends behind him. Laughing and joking about him.

He gently knocks on the bathroom door before pushing it open, ‘can I come in?’

He finds Rey sat on the floor next to the toilet, face flush and clammy. He steps into the room, pushing the door too behind him before perching on the edge of the bath next to her. He brushes his hand over the back of her head and her eyes drift close.

‘They sound happy.’ She mutters, leaning in toward him.

‘At our expense of course.’

‘Not the desk thing again?’ She grumbles.

‘When isn’t it? You’d think they’d have moved onto something else by now.’ He sighs, sinking down onto the floor next to her and pulling her into his arms.

‘I don’t think they ever will. Not Finn and Poe at least.’ Rey murmurs, resting her head against his strong chest and feeling his heart beating steadily, it’s soothing.

‘Maybe it’s about time we got some revenge, and caught them in a compromising position or two.’ He snickers, giving a little chuckle that makes Rey groan and grip his t-shirt.

‘Sorry sweetheart.’ He murmurs, pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head.

‘I swear I didn’t feel this bad when I was having Lucy.’ She complains, before quickly shifting and throwing up in the bowl again as Ben knees behind her and pulls her hair out the way.

‘I’m so sorry. I wish I could go through this for you. I really do.’ Ben tells her as he comforts her as she throws up again.

‘I know. But I asked for this didn’t I? I wanted to have another baby.’ Rey gives him a wan smile as he sinks back onto the floor, back against the bath as he pulls her between his legs, her back resting against his chest.

‘ _We_ wanted another baby. Not just you. I’m in this as much as you are.’

‘Except you don’t have your head stuck down the toilet every day.’ She replies wearily, eyes drifting close again as she leans back against him.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Ben.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Stop saying sorry.’

‘Sor--okay.’

They sit there for a while, Ben holding his wife as she rests against him, eyes closed as she breathes deeply, enjoying the intimacy, before she starts to nod off. Due to her morning sickness Rey has been having difficulty sleeping, so any opportunity Ben would give her.

o-o-o-o-o

The door to the bathroom slowly opens and Leia pokes her head around, a gentle smile on her face when she finds her son with his wife asleep in his arms.

‘Is everything okay?’ Leia asks softly, stepping into the room slightly.

‘Yeah. She’s just tired.’

‘Morning sickness will do that to you.’ Leia replies, a knowing smile spreading across her lips.

‘Yes. It will.’

‘So you are? Having another baby that is?’ She presses, delight and excitement already showing in her regal features.

Ben looks down at Rey, a smile crossing his lips before he nods, ‘yes mom. You’re going to be a grandma again.’

‘Oh Ben, that’s wonderful news.’ Leia beams at her only child.

‘But it’s early days. She’s not even twelve weeks yet. So please don’t go shouting it from the rooftops okay?’ Ben asks his mother, a hopeful expression on his face.

‘As if I would.’ Leia mocks, ‘of course darling. It’s your news to tell. But I will have to tell your father if you don’t tell him first.’ Leia grins, with a twinkle in her eyes.

‘Fine. You can tell dad. And uncle Luke. And I guess that means you’ll have to tell Finn and Poe too. But please tell them that they are sworn to secrecy, okay?’ Ben pleads and Leia nods.

‘Of course. I will tell them. And congratulations darling. You’re an incredible father. Lucy and the baby are lucky to have you.’ Leia smiles warmly.

‘Thank you mom.’ Ben returns the smile before turning his attentions to his stirring wife, pressing a kiss to her head again.

O-o-o-o-o

Ben scoops Rey up off the floor, despite her protests as she wraps her arms around his neck and presses her cheek to his chest, enjoying the sound of his steady heartbeat. He carries her to their bedroom, peels off her leggings and sweater, puts on his t-shirt that she insists on wearing, and tucks her up in bed with a kiss to her clammy forehead. He leaves the room, but returns moments with a bucket, placing it next to the bed, before returning to their guests.

‘So I hear congratulations are in order.’ Han smirks as he steps over and embraces his son.

‘Thanks Dad.’ Ben smiles, hugging his father back.

‘Here’s hoping it’s a boy. We’ve got to level the playing field with all these women.’ Han chuckles as he playfully punches Ben’s shoulder as he steps back.

‘Well technically the ladies are the one’s outnumbered.’ Luke points out as he holds his great-niece in his arms as she chews on his thumb, drool running down his hand.

‘Alright professor.’ Han rolls his eyes at his brother-in-law, but there's a grin on his face as Luke shakes his head with a smile.

‘Congratulations to you both.’ Finn smiles as he steps over and gives Ben a brief but tight hug.

‘We’re really happy for you both.’ Poe adds as he joins the hug, him and his fiance either side of Ben.

‘And may I suggest if it is a boy, that Poe is a very good name.’ Poe chuckles as Ben shakes his head with a smirk.

‘I’ll bear that in mind.’ He nods.

‘Ben, can I have a quiet word.’ Leia requests and everyone in the room falls silent, all eyes turning to the diminutive woman standing in the doorway.

‘Um, sure.’ Ben mutters as he carefully takes his daughter from his uncle's arms.

‘Uh oh, someone’s in trouble.’ Han teases as Ben passes him on his way out the room, firing his father an eye roll.

He finds Leia in the kitchen, ‘what’s going on?’ he enquires, fingers straightening out Lucy’s pretty dress Rey had brought special for her party.

‘Where are you going to live?’ Leia asks, straight to the point, never one for beating around the bush.

‘Uh, here.’

‘Ben. There’s hardly room for the three of you and the cat. Let alone a newborn. You need somewhere bigger. You need another room. I doubt she’ll want to share with a little brother or sister.’ Leia nods toward a happy looking Lucy as she chews on her own fist.

‘Okay, I’ll look for somewhere.’

‘You don’t need to.’

‘What?’ His brows furrow as he looks down at his mother.

‘My rental-’

‘Mom!’

‘No Ben. The lease is up at the end of the month. The current tenants are moving back to England so it’s available.’

‘You’re giving us a house.’

‘No. I’m renting you a house. At a good rate of course, because you’re family.’

‘Jeez thanks.’

‘Don’t be ungrateful Ben. I brought you up better than that.’

‘Oh really?’ He teases and she scoffs.

‘You know what I mean.’ Leia cautions, with a twinkle in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

‘I’m sorry. And I’m grateful. I truly am.’ He smiles, rubbing his daughter’s back as she leans against his chest, grumbling with weariness.

‘And you’ll be able to get a tenant for this place.’

‘Yeah, I guess. It’ll be weird you know. Not living here. So much has happened here. I became a husband and a father here.’ He muses, looking around the kitchen of the apartment he’s lived in since he was eighteen and moved out of his parents house.

‘You became a convict here.’ Leia jests, receiving a scowl from her son that makes her grin.

'Yeah thanks for the reminder.'

‘I know it’ll be hard, but you’ve got a family now. You’re no longer a bachelor.’

‘Well technically I’ve had a family for a over a year now, haven’t I sweetheart.’ He murmurs against his daughter’s head, pressing tender kisses into her hair as she rubs her sleepy eyes, letting out a tiny whimper.

‘Okay Luke.’ Leia snickers and Ben chuckles, realising that he did indeed sound like his uncle.

‘Well, think about my offer. Talk to Rey. But you know it’s the best idea.’ Leia tells him as she steps closer and he nods, ‘I will.’

‘And Ben.’

He looks down at her, seeing a warm smile on her face, on her lips and in her eyes as she reaches up and places her hands on his upper arms.

‘Congratulations.’ She smiles as he kneels down so she can kiss his cheek.

‘Thanks mom.’ He whispers, pressing his own kiss to her cheek as he gives her a half hug.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are.’ Ben murmurs as he cradles his sleepy daughter in his arms, all dressed ready for bed.

Rey cracks her eyes open and shifts slowly, stopping her husband from his nursery rhyme

‘Hey.’ Ben smiles in the low light of the bedroom.

‘Don’t stop.’ She whispers, seeing Lucy wriggle in his arms.

Ben smiles at his wife and then his daughter before continuing.

‘When the blazing sun is gone. When he nothing shines upon. Then you show your little light. Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.’ He smiles adoringly at his little girl, her eyelids fluttering as she fights to stay awake.

‘Then the traveller in the dark. Thanks you for your tiny spark. He could not see where to go. If you did not twinkle so.’ Ben looks up at his wife, finding her sat up with her legs pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around them, a wistful smile on her lips as she listens to him.

‘In the dark blue sky you keep. And often through my curtains peep. For you never shut your eye. Till the sun is in the sky.’ Lucy lets out a cute whimper as she yawns, stretching her arms up, nuzzling into her daddy’s arms.

‘As your bright and tiny spark. Lights the traveller in the dark. Though I know not what you are. Twinkle, twinkle, little star.’ He finishes, pressing a tender to Lucy’s forehead.

Rey climbs out of bed and comes to stand next to her husband, running her fingers through his hair and smiling lovingly at her little family. Ben wraps his one arm around her waist, turning his head and pressing his lips against Rey’s abdomen. She lets out a contented sigh, cupping the back of his head.

‘How you feeling?’ He mumbles, eyes looking up the length of her.

‘Better. Has everyone gone?’ She asks softly, not wanting to wake Lucy.

‘Yeah, they left about an hour ago. And don’t worry. They understood. And they all know, if that’s okay? I mean it was kind of hard not to tell them, seeing as you ran off to be sick.’ He says, sitting up as watching her carefully.

‘Of course. This little one is as much yours as mine.’ She smiles down at him, one hand resting on her non-existent bump as the other cups his cheek. Ben presses a kiss to her palm and Rey lets out a happy breath.

They stay like that for a few minutes, just together. As a contented little family, listening as Lucy lets out tiny snores every now and then, cute noises that make both her parents grin.

‘I should-’ Ben begins but Rey knows exactly what he’s about to say and stops him.

‘I want her in here tonight. I want to see her.’ She tells him quickly, and Ben presses another kiss to the palm of her hand.

‘Okay.’ He replies, carefully getting to his feet, with minimal disturbance to their sleeping daughter.

He expertly passes Lucy to Rey, not even waking the dozing tot before leaving the room to fetch her travel cot - seeing as her actual crib is too large to be moved.

Rey perches on the edge of the bed, gazing down at her little girl.

‘You’re so perfect. I can’t believe that you’re mine.’ Rey murmurs softly, tracing her finger lightly over Lucy’s cheek as Ben comes back into the room, ready to assemble the travel cot.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey’s eyes are fixed on the little girl sleeping in the cot next to their bed, a contented pout on her peaceful face.

‘Thank you.’ Rey whispers, fingers interlaced with her husband’s, joined hands pressed against her stomach.

‘For what?’ Ben questions into the darkness, the only light coming from the mood light the other side of the room.

‘For everything.’ Rey smiles as she turns her head to look back at him.

‘I’d give you the world if I could.’

‘You already have, and so much more.’ Rey answers, nestling back against Ben, eyes returning to their daughter as her hand presses against their baby growing inside of her.

o-o-o-o-o


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's moving day and things are a little tense between Ben and Rey. Will things be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration struck and this chapter was created.
> 
> That and I'm trying to distract myself until I see The Last Jedi and writing seems to be helping!! 4 days guys!!!! 8o
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, comment or leave a kudos on the previous chapter you're all so wonderful xx

o-o-o-o-o

‘No, no Ben. Don’t put it there. No. Ben! Will you just listen. I don’t want that lamp there.’ Rey snaps, hands on her hips, as Ben moves around the living room of their new home with a floor lamp that Rey had brought gripped tight in his hands.

‘Then where the hell do you want it? You bought it. So you decide where it goes.’ He barks, leaving it standing in the middle of the room as he storms out, an angry scowl on his face.

‘Ben. Ben! Where the hell do you think you’re going?’ Rey demands as she charges after him, annoyance written all over her face.

‘Out!’ He shouts as he marches down the path.

‘You can’t just go _out_ we’re moving. Come back here. Now!’ Rey screeches after him from the top of the steps, eyes burning with anger as Ben keeps moving, walking off down the street.

‘Just fucking leave me alone.’ He growls under his breath, hands balled into tight fists as he stomps away from their picture perfect house and his pregnant wife.

‘Leave him.’ Leia commands as Rey goes to charge off down the steps and drive to go after her husband.

She turns around to find Leia standing in the doorway, shaking her head as she looks at the young woman.

‘He needs to be here. Helping. This is his home as well. I can’t do everything.’ Rey shouts, glaring at her mother-in-law.

‘Rey. Breathe, just breathe.’

Rey takes a deep breath before exhaling loudly. Her whole body relaxing as she looks back down the garden toward the street.

‘I need him here.’ She mutters as Leia steps out next to her.

‘I’m not the only one moving.’ She complains as Leia pats her on the arm.

‘He’ll be back. He just needs to calm down. Let off some steam.’ Leia tries to be helpful, but that last part has Rey’s head snapping round.

Normally when Ben gets wound up and tense, she helps him to let off some steam. In the bedroom. Or living room. Kitchen. Bathroom. Basically she fucks the tension or anger out of him. But if he’s not here, how can she help him resolve it. What if he does something stupid?

‘I have to go after him.’ She blurts, panic settling into her mind.

‘Rey. He’s not going to do anything stupid. He’s not like that.’ Leia says as if she’d just read Rey’s worried mind, hand folding around hers, and giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

‘Ben won’t do anything to ruin what he’s got. He’s done that before and look where it left him. He won’t make that same mistake again. Trust him.’ Leia assures her and there’s something about the conviction in her voice that calms Rey.

‘I know. I know. I’m just…...hormones.’ Rey replies sheepishly, feeling guilt bubble instead.

‘Don’t worry. I understand.’ Leia smiles softly, patting Rey on the hand.

‘I don’t like it when we argue.’ Rey mumbles, looking down at the ground.

‘Oh darling. Arguing is all part of being married. Or in a relationship. Those people who say they never argue with their partner, now I don’t trust them. Because the way I see it arguments shows you care. Shows the passion. And what’s a marriage without passion? And I know that you two have a lot of passion.’ Leia gives Rey a little wink, before letting go of her hand and stepping away, as Rey blushes.

Rey nibbles her bottom lip, glancing off to where she last saw Ben’s back and takes a breath. Leia pauses in the doorway, turning her head to look back at her daughter-in-law and sighing.

‘He’s just stressed.’ Leia points out and Rey’s head snaps round to look over at her, brows furrowed.

‘Moving. Lucy. The pregnancy. Working three jobs. He’s done well to have held it together this long.’ Leia muses with a wry smile before disappearing inside, as Rey’s shoulders slump and her eyes close.

Of course. It’s alright for her to boss him around, she’s only working three days a week in the office of the garage, and studying two nights a week, and of course looking after Lucy. Whereas Ben is working two mornings, three afternoons and three nights as a Professor at university. Then he’s got his phone lectures two nights and two afternoons a week. Add to that the book translating, lesson plans and marking and looking after Lucy. And of course moving house. No wonder he’s feeling a little bit fraught.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey peers out of the window, arms folded over her chest. It’s early February and the night has already drawn in and it’s gently snowing, leaving a white covering.

‘You okay peanut?’ Finn asks softly as he steps up behind her, hands running down her arms.

‘Yeah.’

‘You worried about Ben?’

‘I just thought he’d be home by now.’ She mumbles, turning to look at her best friend.

Finn offers his most sympathetic and reassuring smile.

‘He’ll be back soon.’

‘He’s been gone all afternoon.’ Rey points out and Finn bites his lips together.

‘Poe and I can go look for him if you want?’ He offers, watching her carefully.

Rey gives him a small smile as she looks out the window again. Even without Ben there they’d managed to move everything into the house, and turn it into the vision that she saw in her head when she first went to look at it. Well almost. There is a feeling of it not being complete, but she can’t really place what or why.

‘No, it’s okay. But thank you. I think it”s best that I go find him.’ She answers, gripping Finn by the elbows and giving them a quick squeeze.

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah. He’s my husband. You should go concentrate on yours.’ She says, looking off over his shoulder at Poe standing in the doorway.

‘Hey, don’t marry me off just yet. There’s still five months before I walk down the aisle.’ Finn quips with a cheeky smile, before pressing a kiss to Rey’s cheek and stepping away to join his fiancee, who greets him with a sweet kiss to the lips.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey walks confidently across the carpark, her coat wrapped tightly around her against the falling snow. Her Converse slip a little underfoot, but she stays upright as she kicks them on the top steps before entering the bar.

She bites her painted lips together as she looks around the fairly busy bar, trying to find her husband. A small smile creeps across her mouth when she sees him sat at the far end of the bar, shoulders hulked over as he nurses a glass of whiskey.

Taking a fortifying breath she strides over to him, politely meandering through the small crowd. When she’s a few feet away from her husband a table of women behind where he’s sitting catch her eyes, and ears.

‘You go over to him. You fancy him.’ She hears a woman say and her head snaps round to find them looking over at her husband, eyes hungry and intoxicated.

‘I’m sure he’s wearing a wedding ring.’ Another answers, and Rey’s chest swells with pride that they noticed.

‘And what kind of married man sits in a bar alone?’

‘An unhappy one.’

Now Rey’s stomach churns as she glares at the women, who are now leering at her husband. Anger surges through her veins as her jaw clenches and hands ball into fists. She fights off the urge to go over to those women and tell them to back the fuck off and that their marriage is happy. But when her eyes drift over to Ben’s hunched over form a smirk toys at the corner of her lips. She can do better than getting in a slanging match or a cat fight, especially in her condition.

Instead she marches purposefully over to the bar next to Ben, seeing out of the corner of her eye the woman who’d been encouraged to go after her husband hesitate as she stands up.

‘I’ll have what he’s having.’ She smiles at the young bar man, who gives her a flirty smile in reply.

‘She’ll have an orange, no ice.’ Ben interrupts and the barman hesitates, eyes flashing over to Rey who gives a nod to confirm that she’ll have that instead of the whiskey.

‘Killjoy.’ She simpers, looking over her shoulder to find that she is now being watched by the women.

‘You’re pregnant.’ Ben mutters, his head still down, looking into the golden liquid in his glass.

Possessiveness and pettiness fills her mind as she places her hand on Ben’s back, gently stroking it as she leans into his side, resting her chin on his shoulder. He shifts his arm, wrapping it around her waist and she fires a look of triumph at the woman who sits back down with a huff.

‘I’m sorry-’ Ben begins, sitting up and looking down at her, finally looking at her, to find that she’s tied her hair back off her face and is wearing a red lipstick.

‘Ben, don’t. I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have been so demanding.’ She apologises as the barman places her drink on the counter and Ben fishes for a bill from his pocket.

‘You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have realised that you’ve been stressed recently. And that I’ve been taking you for granted. I’ve not really been as supportive as I should be. Not just because I’m your wife, but because you’re my best friend. My partner. The father of my children.’ She pauses as the barman places Ben’s change on the counter before walking away.

‘I think since we found out that I’m expecting again, and with moving house and work we’ve….we’ve kind of disconnected a bit.’ She says and Ben sighs, shoulders slumping a little.

‘But now that I’m not throwing up every five minutes we could, you know. Reconnect.’ She smiles hopefully, eyes bright and searching his face as he looks up with surprise.

‘You’re too good for me, you know that?’ He gives her a shy smile, before stealing a quick kiss.

‘You better believe it.’ She replies with a little giggle, fingers lacing through his hair and bringing his mouth back to hers.

‘So, how about we down our drinks and you come with me. You’re parents have got Lucy for the night so we could, you know christen the house.’ She suggests when they break the kiss, smiling at the blush that’s tinging her husband's cheeks.

‘Okay.’ He replies, lifting his glass to his lips as Rey takes hold of her and starts to take a sip.

‘Oh, and by the way I’m not wearing anything beneath this coat.’ Rey coos almost coyly as she returns the tumbler to the counter, half the contents drained.

‘Aren’t you cold? It’s snowing.’ Ben answers, his glass now empty, his brain clearly not engaged thanks to the booze.

‘Ben!’ She purrs, giving him a suggestive look, and she sees the understanding settle in his slightly dilated eyes as his mouth falls open as he looks down at what he can of her body.

‘What the hell are we waiting for?’ He states, hopping off his stool as Rey lets out a happy chuckle.

He grabs Rey’s hand and marches her out of the bar as she giggles, throwing a boastful look at the women over her shoulder as her husband drags her out into the cold night air.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Are you okay?’ Ben murmurs into her ear as he slowly thrusts into her, holding his weight up on his elbows.

‘I’m fine.’ Rey smiles, gazing adoringly at her husband, hand cupping his jaw, and gently brushing her thumb over his lipstick stained mouth.

‘Are you sure? We can change positions if you’re uncomfortable.’ He worries, hips grinding to a halt and Rey huffs in annoyance.

‘Ben. I’m fine. Just make love to me already.’ She snipes, a wicked smile on her lips.

He takes a second to drink in the sight of her flushed cheeks, smeared lipstick and messy hair before crashing his lips against hers, still holding his weight off her tiny bump.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So, have you got over your little tantrum?’ Leia snickers as she pats her son’s cheek as Rey plucks a wriggling Lucy from her grandmother’s arms.

Ben fires his mother a scathing look, but she simply smiles back at him.

‘Kissed and made up then?’ Han smirks as he trails his wife into the kitchen, giving his son a lascivious wink and making Ben roll his eyes as he shakes his head.

‘Thank you for taking her.’ Rey smiles at her parents-in-law as she and Ben both coo over their tot who gives then a gummy smile.

‘Oh darling it’s no problem at all. We love having her, don’t we Han?’ Leia replies with a warm smile as Lucy stretches her arms out toward Ben.

‘Dada. Dada.’ She mutters, reaching for her daddy.

‘Oh yeah. It was great fun getting up at two, and four, and then six because she was restless and missing you.’ Han quips only to receive a playful slap from his wife who tuts at him.

‘I bet that was an experience for you, having to get up and attend to a baby.’ Ben bites, a smirk on his lips as he looks over at his father.

‘Ben!’ Leia scalds her son who gives her a pout that Lucy then mimics causing all the adults to dissolve into fits of giggles.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Are you happy?’ Rey enquires, her head pressed against Ben’s chest as he runs his hand up and down her back, her arms wrapped around his waist as they gaze down at their sleeping little girl.

‘I am now. But you always make me happy. Both of you. And then this little one.’ Ben smiles as he moves his other hand from the rail of the crib and places it on his wife’s belly.

‘What are you hoping for? A boy or a girl?’

‘I don’t mind. Just as long as they’re healthy and happy. You? Boy or girl?’ He asks gently.

‘I kind of want a boy. One of each. But really I don’t mind. We’ll love them no matter what.’ Rey answers, looking adoringly at her daughter and then her husband.

‘Of course. I love you.’ Ben murmurs as he presses a kiss to the top of her head.

‘I love you too.’ She presses a kiss to his shoulder.

They stand there in their daughter’s new bedroom watching her sleep peacefully, wrapped up in one another, contented in their love and their family.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd!
> 
> :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump
> 
> Five months later Rey is heavily pregnant and it's the day of Finn and Poe's wedding.

o-o-o-o-o

Five months later

‘You look beautiful.’ Ben smiles from where he’s sitting on the edge of their bed as Rey adjusts her pearl blush knee-length capped sleeve dress over her ample bust.

‘Are you sure? You’re not just saying that to be nice? I think I look like a beached whale. Look my chins chin has a chin.’ She complains grumpily, cupping her breasts and adjusting the dress once again.

‘Sweetheart. Trust me you’re beautiful. Exceptionally beautiful when your belly is swollen with our baby.’ He purrs, rising off the bed and stepping behind her, arms wrapping around her middle and hands resting on her swollen belly as he nuzzles behind her ear.

‘And I love all your chins.’ He snickers, their eyes meeting in the mirror and Rey huffs at him, but she can’t fight off the smile that spreads across her lips.

‘You’re an idiot. But you’re my idiot.’ Rey smiles as she turns in his arms to face him, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek as he just gazes at her adoringly.

‘Do you need help with your hair?’ He asks, fingers coming up to toy with the strands as she blushes and nods.

‘Turn back around.’ He tells her before grabbing the brush and hair bobble from her vanity.

He works in silence, brushing her hair out, focused on the task before plaiting her hair over her right shoulder and tying it off with the bobble. But just as Rey is about to move he fixes her with a stare, grabbing the gold daisy’s headband and gently placing it on her head.

Ben presses a tender kiss to where her neck and shoulder connect, eyes watching her in the mirror as she smiles softly, admiring his handiwork.

‘Gorgeous.’ He murmurs against her warm skin as Rey reaches up and cups his jaw in her hand, her other resting over both of his on her belly.

‘Where did you learn to do plaits?’ She questions, amused by his hidden skill.

‘My mother. I used to do her hair sometimes. Just to spend some time with her.’ He replies honestly, and her heart ache a little for the image of a little version of Ben fixing Leia’s do for a function, taking his time to drag out the moment.

‘Well, you did a wonderful job.’ She smiles brightly, wanting to give him the reassurance that she knows he sometimes lacks, even now.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey finished off her bridesmaid outfit with some gold drop earrings in the shape of daisy’s, and a pair of blush ballet pumps. She checks herself over in the floor length mirror, smiling with some degree of satisfaction at her appearance. She’s nearly nine months pregnant and is the bridesmaid at Finn and Poe’s wedding.

They’d told her a few months ago that she could pull out, and that they’d understand. But she insisted that she would walk down the aisle with Finn, no matter what. And she’s determined to keep her word, despite the twinge that ripples through her abdomen and makes her jaw clench as she sucks in a sharp breath through her nose.

‘Not now. Please.’ She grits through her teeth, gripping her belly.

‘Sweetheart? Are you ready? It’s time to go.’ Ben calls from the bottom of the stairs and Rey takes a long deep and fortifying breath as she cradles her bump.

‘Not yet little one. Mommy’s got something important to do, okay?’ She murmurs, looking down at her belly as she gently rubs her thumb over it.

‘I’m coming.’ She answers as she makes her way to the top of the stairs and in a flash Ben is rushing up them, hand outstretched in support as she rolls her eyes at his galant behaviour.

‘I can walk down the stairs you know.’ She quips, still accepting his offered hand and letting him guide her downwards.

‘I know.’ Is all he replies, not willing or wanting to argue with her.

o-o-o-o-o

Finn walks both nervously and proudly down the aisle, with Rey at his side, smiling happily at her best friend.

‘I’m kinda nervous. Were you nervous? I bet you weren’t nervous. Were you nervous? I’m kind of freaking out here.’ Finn rambles, looking a little panicked.

‘Yes Finn, I was nervous.’ She lies, and it seems to appease him.

They walk past Ben who’s got Lucy on his lap, and Rey gives them both a loving smile. ‘Mama.’ Lucy squeaks, hands reaching out for her mommy and it makes Rey beam with pride.

Ben shushes the little girl, pressing sweet kisses to the crown of her head as Rey and Finn arrive at the front, joining a besotted Poe.

Rey presses a kiss to Finn’s cheek. ‘Congratulations. And good luck.’ She whispers before stepping away and sitting in the seat next to Ben and Lucy.

Her hand instinctively settles on his thigh as he gently bounces Lucy up and down on his other knee while they watch Finn and Poe commit themselves to one another.

During the vows Rey felt that same familiar pang of pain from before shoot through her stomach, and she has to stop herself from digging her nails into Ben’s thigh and alerting him to her early labour pains.

After loud cheers and applause as Finn and Poe are declared married, and they seal their union with a kiss, the wedding party head out of the registry office to head for the hotel hosting the reception. Ben carries Lucy, while holding Rey’s hand as they walk behind Poe and Finn, a warm smile on his lips.

‘You okay?’ She enquires softly as they get outside, nothing to soft and almost teary look in her husband’s eyes.

Ben lowers Lucy to her feet and the tot squeals with glee, waving her arms around as she turns around to look up at her parents.

‘Yeah. It just brought back happy memories of our wedding.’ He answers, watching his daughter carefully.

‘Awww, you really are a sentimental old romantic.’ Rey coos teasingly, a naughty smirk on her lips.

‘Hey, less of the old.’ Ben chuckles, his fingertips twirling one of Lucy’s pigtails as he grins at his wife.

Just then another pain radiates through Rey’s body. Only this one is stronger and goes through her back as well. She lets out a pained gasp, teeth grinding together as her eyes scrunch close.

‘Rey? Sweetheart, are you okay?’ Ben questions urgently with a touch of panic in his voice as he feels her grip tighten on his hand.

Rey inhales deeply through her nose after the pain passes, eyes drifting open as she plasters a reassuring smile on her lips.

‘I’m fine. Just a twinge. Nothing I can’t handle.’ She replies brightly, after letting out her breath.

Ben’s eyes narrow with suspicion. ‘Just a twinge? And how long have these twinges been happening?’

‘Only a couple. Nothing to worry about. Honestly.’ She answers, confidently.

‘A couple? Rey, are you-are you in labour?’ His voice lowers, eyes flitting around them before settling on his wife.

‘What? No, of course not.’ She shakes her head.

‘You’d tell me if you were, wouldn’t you?’

Rey sighs, shoulders slumping a fraction as she tilts her head, looking at her husband. ‘Of course I would. You’d be the first to know.’

She catches sight of Finn waving her over to where he and Poe are posing, the biggest smile on his face she’s ever seen. ‘Come on. I think we’re needed.’

Ben gives Rey a final suspicious look before scooping up a delighted Lucy, who wraps her arms around her daddy’s neck, while he guides his wife over to the group, his hand firmly on the small of her back.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Okay. It’s time. I’m in in labour.’ Rey pants, face flush as her hand presses against the bottom of her bump, stopping next to where Ben is sitting.

‘’Right, okay.’ He answers, eyes widening with a little panic as he shoves his phone in his shirt pocket and gets to his feet.

‘We need to tell Finn and Poe.’ Rey points out, nodding toward the newlyweds who are sat there gazing lovingly at one another, still feeding each other their desserts.

‘Sure.’ Ben answers, hands reaching to touch his wife before they step behind Finn’s chair.

‘Hey peanut. I’m married.’ Finn laughs, waving his hand around, showing off his gold band, clearly a little tipsy on both love and alcohol.

‘I know. It’s wonderful. Congratulations.’ Rey smiles, even if it’s a bit forced through the building pain in her back and lower abdomen.

‘Hey guys. Congratulations and everything, but we need to go.’ Ben interjects and suddenly Finn and Poe’s faces turn serious.

‘Is everything okay? It’s not Lucy is it?’ Poe speaks first, looking between Rey and Ben.

‘No, no. She’s fine. She’s with Luke. No, it’s um. Me.’ Rey begins, feeling the onset of another contraction. ‘I’m in labour.’ She announces and Finn’s mouth falls open.

He’s on his feet in a second, quickly joined by his husband as Rey and Ben step back giving them room to stand. ‘Then what are you doing here. Go. Go. You need to be at the hospital.’

Rey smiles, and Finn dives forward to press a kiss to her cheek, before stepping back, tears brimming in his eyes.

‘Let us know as soon as you can, okay?’ He states, looking between Rey and Ben and giving her hand a squeeze.

‘Sure.’ Ben nods, before escorting his wife away from the wedding reception and toward the car, and hospital.

o-o-o-o-o

‘He’s beautiful.’ Rey gushes as she stares at the bundle in her arms, all pink and screaming.

‘So are you.’ Ben mumbles, pressing a kiss to Rey’s sweaty hair.

‘He’s perfect. Thank you.’ She croaks, giving her husband a teary smile as she looks up at him.

‘It should be me thanking you. You’re the one whose given me him. And Lucy. I don’t deserve any of you.’ He grins wistfully, tears flooding his eyes.

‘Ben, like Wonder Woman said. It’s not about deserve. It’s about what you believe. And I believe in love.’ She chuckles softly as Ben lets out a happy laugh.

‘Really? You’ve just given birth and you’re quoting Wonder Woman. Just how good is that gas and air.’ He laughs, perching on the edge of the bed, his finger gently caressing his son’s dark hair.

‘Are you happy with his name?’ Ben questions, sounding a little hesitant as his eyes flash up to meet Rey’s, and seeing her nod.

‘I am. Hello Lucas Anakin Solo. We’re your parents.’ Rey coos at their newborn son as Ben leans over and places the tiniest of kisses to Lucas’ toes.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it was okay? Honestly I feel like literally nothing happens in this chapter other than the very end.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff and a bit of smut. Oh and a taste of lactation kink (if that's not your jam don't read to the bottom of the chapter)

o-o-o-o-o

  
Ben slowly paces around the living room humming softly, a smile on his lips as he gazes down at the small bundle nestled against his bare chest. Lucas gives a tiny whimper that makes Ben’s heart melt and a grin spread across his full lips. His one hand is cupping the tots butt and the other is lightly caressing his back.

He hears the front door open and his wife call from the hallway, ‘Hey.’

  
‘Shhhh.’ He shushes her as she appears in the doorway to the living room and her smile widens at the sight of him.

  
‘Oh, what have we got here?’ She teases, stepping into the room while giving her husband the once over.

  
‘He kept screaming every time I went to put him down-’

  
‘Where’s your shirt?’ She interrupts, stepping even closer to him and letting her pointer finger trail across his midriff just above the band of his shorts. He shudders a little as she drags her nail back to the middle of his belly.

  
‘He puked up on me.’ Ben explains as Rey twirls the hairs of his treasure trail as she gazes up at him, with a naughty twinkle in her eyes.

  
‘And you just had to take your shirt off?’

  
‘Of course.’ He snickers as Rey presses a gentle kiss to their eight week old tot’s back.

  
‘How long have you been standing like this?’

  
‘Ahh about an hour. I think my one arm has gone numb.’

  
‘Here let me take him.’ Rey offers, reaching for their baby son who gives a disgruntled groan as he’s moved between his parents.

  
Ben lets out a relieved sigh as he lets his arms down by his sides.

  
‘Come on little man, let's get you comfortable.’ She coos in Lucas’ ear before pressing a tender kiss to the crown of his head.

  
‘Lucy’s in the pushchair.’ Rey tells him as he follows her as she carries Lucas out the room and then heads up the stairs, leaving him with a sleeping Lucy, snuggled in her pushchair.

  
‘Hey there princess.’ He smiles, crouching down to unstrap her as her eyes flutter open and she gives him a sleepy, toothy smile.

  
She rubs her hand over her eyes and fidgets as Ben scoops her up and pulls her close to his chest, before taking her upstairs. He takes her to her bedroom and tucks her into her cot. He leans over the side of the wooden cot and press a kiss to her top of her head before creeping out of the room, allowing her to nap.

  
Ben walks into the master bedroom and a smile spreads across his face when he finds Rey perched on the edge of bed, with Lucas on her breast feeding away. He sits down alongside his wife, looking at her adoringly as she gazes down at Lucas with such contentment on her face as the little boy sucks away.

  
‘You’re incredible. You know that?’ Ben smiles, gently brushing his finger over the bottom of Lucas’s foot.

  
‘He is, isn’t he?’

  
‘I meant you, silly. You’re such an amazing mother. A wonderful wife. A strong, fierce intelligent woman. I’m beyond proud to be your husband.’

  
Rey presses her lips together, tears flooding her hazel eyes. ‘Ben.’ She gasps, turning her head to look at him.

  
He leans forward and presses a quick kiss to her lips as Lucas pulls away, having got his fill. With a swift adjustment the little boy is now rested upright on his father’s chest as he rubs his back, winding him, while Rey sorts out her maternity bra and vest.

  
It’s a hot late August day, so they’d left the windows open to let the breeze in. After Ben is sure that he’s burped Lucas enough and his eyelids are beginning to droop he gets up, and carefully places him in his moses basket next to the bed, tucking him in beneath the thin sheet due to the slight cooler temperature in the room.

  
‘You’re such a natural.’ Rey points put as she walks back into the room, having been to check on Lucy, who is still fast asleep.

  
‘You’re better.’ Ben tells her as she comes to a stop between his strong thighs, after he sat back down on the bed, hands lightly gripping her hips.

  
‘I think we’re both doing a good enough job, don’t you?’

  
‘I think we’re doing better than that.’ He flashes a grin and she lets out a small giggle.

  
‘Okay, we’re doing a pretty good job.’

  
‘I can accept that.’ He nods. ‘Now, why don’t you let me take care of you for a change.’ He suggests, fingers dipping beneath the band of her shorts and Rey rolls her eyes.

  
‘I distinctly remember _you_ not wanting to have sex when Lucy was in the room-’

  
‘And I distinctly remember _you_ changing my mind.’ He snickers, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her wrist from where her arms are folded over her chest.

  
‘Besides, we’ve got to take the opportunities when they come.’ He rests his chin on her folded arms and looks up at her with big brown eyes and pouty lips, and who is she to resist.

  
Rey unfolds her arms and cups Ben’s jaw in her hands before leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, feeling his smile as he reaches forward and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her forward to him.

  
Together they tumble backwards onto the bed, the kiss becoming more passionate and drawing a faint moan from Rey’s mouth. They’d not been intimate since Lucas’ birth, but as heat surges through their bodies, it seems like now is the time.

  
Ben’s hands trail down from Rey’s slim waist to cup her ass through her shorts, shifting her against him and they both let out a gasp at the feel of his growing erection.

  
‘Fuck Ben.’ Rey groans when she pulls back, chest heaving, lips swollen with kisses and face flush.

  
‘Language sweetheart.’ Ben purrs as he reaches up and nips the shell of her ear, holding her hips down against him.

  
‘I need you inside of me. Now.’ Rey pants, grinding down against him, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter by the second.

  
‘Your wish is my command sweetheart.’ Ben murmurs, lifting her off his hips and receiving a annoyed whine from her as he shifts her so she’s sat next to him.

  
‘I’ll be right back. You just make yourself comfortable.’ He smiles warmly as he gets to his feet, leaning forward and pressing a fleeting kiss to her hot forehead before hurrying out of the room.

  
Rey’s brows furrow as she watches him leave, but then the tingling of her body reminds her that she’s not yet satisfied, so she scoots off the bed and quickly undoes her shorts before peeling them off, along with her sensible cotton panties. She knows that her husband likes to remove them himself usually, but she’s not got the patience for that as well as his disappearing act, not when she’s so turned on right now.

  
She tugs off her vest and maternity bra and dumps them on the floor with her other clothes before lying back against the cool sheets of the bed, letting out a happy sigh at the feeling against her skin. She looks over to the moses basket and a grin spreads across her flush face, knowing that her son is snoozing inside.

  
Ben returns moments later, the sound of the toilet flushing fading in the background as he stumbles to a stop at the sight of Rey laid bare before him, ready for him.

  
‘Sorry, nature called. I’d been needing that for over an hour.’ He mutters, a pink blush gracing his cheeks as he slowly stalks into the bedroom, eyes travelling up and down his wife’s body.

  
‘You all good?’ Rey asks, sounding a little short, because of her increasing frustration and the fact that she’s got an ache between her thighs that rubbing them together, just won’t solve.

  
‘All good.’ He mumbles, fingers working at speed to rid himself of his shorts and underwear, eyes not leaving Rey’s body, apart from a snatched glance at Lucas who is pouting in his sleep.

  
Once naked Ben climbs onto the bed, joining Rey.

  
‘So, which position-’ He begins, but is cut off by his wife. ‘Ben! Just get on top of me already.’ She hisses, glaring daggers at him.

  
‘Okay.’ He mutters as he shifts so he looming over her, held up by his hands as Rey opens her legs for him to settle between her thighs.

  
He reaches down and takes himself in hand when he suddenly remembers something else, ‘Fuck I need a condom.’

  
Rey lets out a frustrated groan, eyes scrunching shut as she presses her head back against the pillow as Ben scrambles off both her and the bed to retrieve a condom from the nightstand.

  
‘You don’t want to get pregnant again so soon, do you?’ He snickers and Rey fires him an admonishing look as he chuckles.

  
She takes a deep breath before slowly exhaling, eyes drifting close then open, as Ben climbs on top of her again, an apologetic smile on his face as his hair falls into his eyes. She reaches up and brushes the hair back off his face, their eyes locking together as he reaches down between their already sweaty bodies and lines himself up with her entrance.

  
Rey surges up and kisses her husband passionately as he slides into her, letting out a grunt against her hungry lips. He lowers himself down onto his forearms, intensifying the kiss as Rey wraps her arms around his shoulders, fingers lacing through his hair as he slowly moves.

  
o-o-o-o-o

  
Rey is breathing heavily as she lies against Ben’s chest, sweat running down her back as he toys with the loose strands of her hair, he’s equally as breathless.

  
‘Wow. That was…..that was amazing.’ Ben gasps, looking down at her, a dopey grin on his face as Rey turns her head to look up at him.

  
‘Amazing? Babe, we’ve done this loads of times. What made that one so special?’ She enquires as she sits up.

  
‘I dunno. Maybe the fact that you’re the mother of my babies makes you even more sexier than ever.’ He blushes, looking a little embarrassed as Rey grins down at him, delight clear on her face, but also her own embarrassment.

  
She tries to think of words worthy of a reply, but she can’t think of any, so instead she just leans forward and presses a slow and sensual kiss to his lips. After pulling away with a few more kisses, Rey shifts forward in order to grab her phone from the headboard where she’d tossed it when she walked in with Lucas.

  
But having his wife’s breasts so full of milk, and so tantalisingly close to his face is too much for Ben and he reaches up and takes one of her erect nipples between his lips. Rey lets out a moan of pleasure at the feeling of his mouth on her sensitive bud and pauses, holding herself up against the headboard as he suckles at her tit.

  
‘Ben!’ She gasps, legs already trembling as her eyes flutter close, the sound of him sucking echoing around the room, along with her pleasured moans.

  
‘I can stop. If you really want me to.’ He pouts after pulling his lips from her nipple and looks up at her with big puppy-eyes.

  
Rey lets out a long breath, looking down at her husband’s face and a smile spreads across her lips. She doesn’t utter a word as she lets go of the headboard and cups the breast he’d been drinking from. His eyes dark down, wide and glassy as she gives her tit a squeeze, thumb running over her pebbled nipple.

  
She lets out a airy moan, eyelids fluttering close and Ben’s mouth falls open, transfixed by her fingers as she tweaks her nipple, droplets of milk gathering on the bud and rolling down her thumb and finger.

  
‘Fuck.’ Ben groans deeply, feeling himself hardening at the sight of his wife pleasuring herself.

  
Rey shifts back, kneeling over him and lets go of the headboard, her free hand now gripping Ben’s hair, hard, and causing him to let out a startled yelp as she tugs him forward toward her breasts.

  
He knows instantly that she’s giving him permission and his hands tighten on her hips as he eagerly laps at her nipple, coating her finger and thumb in spit as she continues to squeeze the bud.

  
She arches her back and pulls her hand out the way before pushing her boob further into his hungry mouth.

  
‘Oh fuck babe.’ She gasps, her whole body tingling with sensations and renewed arousal.

  
Ben lowers his hands down her body and cups her pert, peachy ass and gives it a hard squeeze, fingers digging into the flesh and making her throw her head back and groan loudly.

  
‘Babe, babe. Fuck me. I need you. I need you so fucking bad. Please.’ She rambles breathlessly, rocking her hips but getting no relief in the air.

  
Ben grips her hips again and pulls her down against his thighs, his mouth pulling off her breast with a wet pop. He looks up into her eyes, finding her looking just as wild and disheveled as he feels.

  
Rey lifts her hips as he grips himself and in a drawn out groan she sheathes herself on him, taking him in one swift move. With their eyes locked together she slowly fucks him.  Protection going out the window.

  
o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd, probably rubbish, but I thought these guys deserve a bit of post baby number 2 smut.
> 
> Sorry about the odd format - it's all gone a bit crazy when I pasted it over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a cold winter's day and Ben is feeling the strains of parenting while Rey studies. But Rey has a way of helping him de-stress ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's taken time to read this third part of the Soul Meets Body series and leaving a kudos or a comment <3

o-o-o-o-o

It’s mid January and there’s been an overnight snow storm, but luckily it’s the weekend so no school, no work, just a nice relaxing family day.

Well it would be if Rey hadn’t got up at the crack of dawn to start studying, having crawled from beneath the warm covers and loving arms of her husband to head downstairs and settle on the couch to read for a while. She’s doing her Master’s degree and takes any opportunity to study, especially when 2 year old Lucy and 7 month old Lucas are sleeping.

‘Here you go sweetheart.’ Ben smiles as he strolls into the living room, mug of tea in hand and a soft smile on his lips as he runs his other hand through his bedraggled hair.

She shifts so she’s no longer lying down, knees up and book resting against her thighs. She’s wearing just a knitted cream jumper and woolly pop socks, and not much else. Rey grins up at him as she pops the bookmark in to keep her page as she places it down and accepts the mug, a smile on her face.

‘Thank you.’

Ben picks up the book and sits down next to her, looking down at the cover. ‘How’s it going?’

‘Slowly.’ She sighs, both hands wrapped around the mug as she gazes down into it.

‘You’ll get there.’ He smiles encouragingly, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and gently pulling her against his side, planting a kiss to the top of her head, as he places the book on the arm of the couch.

‘Maybe. One day.’ She grumbles, turning her head into Ben’s chest, breathing in the smell of him, detergent, and deodorant. Very normal. Very domestic.

‘Sweetheart, you’re doing amazingly. You’re not just a student, but you’re a mother and wife. You’ve got a lot on your plate. You shouldn’t underestimate yourself, or everything else you’ve got going on. You’re incredible. I’ve never met anyone like you. You do so much for everyone else without question, and you never look for thanks-’

‘Ben-’ She tries to interject, but he’s in a flow now and she’s not going to stop him.

‘No, no. Let me finish. You, Rey Solo, are astonishing.’ He smiles down at her, cupping her jaw in his large hands.

‘You’re not so bad yourself.’ She giggles against his full lips as he gives her a slow and sensual kiss.

It is enough to distract Rey, but Ben notices the mug starting to tilt and spill.

‘Careful.’ He snickers, taking hold of the mug and extracting it from Rey’s hands as she blushes cutely.

‘Maybe we should take this upstairs?’ She coos sweetly, flashing Ben a cheeky smile and a wink that makes him chuckle.

‘Hmmmm, now there’s a thought.’

‘We can make it more than just a thought.’ Rey purrs, trying her best to seduce her husband as she runs her one hand up the inside of Ben’s thigh.

He’s wearing a hoodie and a pair of sweat shorts and a grin spreads across his lips.

‘And what about your studies?’ He quips, a wicked glint in his dark eyes.

‘You could always help me, _professor_.’ Rey fires Ben with her most innocent smile and he’s helpless to groan in response, quickly placing her mug of tea down on the coffee table.

In a flash he’s on her, kissing her passionately and pushing her back down against the cushions of the couch, and Rey lets out a delighted squeak as she wraps her arms around his shoulders, and shifts her legs so he’s nestled between her thighs.

Ben’s one hand travels up the outside of her thigh, groaning at the feel of her warm skin as he pushes up her jumper over her hips, fingers finding her cotton panties and dipping beneath the band as Rey bucks her hips.

But suddenly their moment is interrupted by Lucy calling from upstairs, ‘Mama. Dada.’

Ben groans, burying his face against Rey’s neck, as Rey lets out a puff of air in annoyance.

‘Mama! Dada!’ Lucy calls, sounding more distressed than before and Ben sighs, but there’s a smile on his face as he climbs off his wife and straightens his clothes out, before winking at Rey before disappearing out the room.

‘I’m coming Luce, hang on sweetie.’ Ben calls and Rey sits up, swinging her legs over the couch.

She grabs the mug of tea and her book and heads upstairs.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben gets Lucy her breakfast while Rey nurses Lucas. Afterward Ben lets her return to her studies, taking charge of both children.

‘Dada. Snow.’ Lucy says with glee, pointing out the bay window in the dining room.

‘Yeah sweetie. Snow. Cold. Brrrrr.’ Ben answers as he carries Lucas in his arms over to his sensory ball pit in the corner of the room.

‘I want to play.’

‘In the snow?’

Lucy nods, smiling brightly, hazel eyes shining as she looks up at him. The spitting image of her mother.

‘Maybe later.’ Ben replies as he crouches down next to the ball pit, trying to encourage Lucas to play, but he just throws the cushion around.

Lucy sulks next to Ben, arms folded over her chest and pout tugging on her lips.

‘I wanna play in the snow.’ She croaks, tears forming in her eyes.

‘Maybe later.’ Ben repeats, turning to look at his daughter and seeing her forcing tears from her eyes.

‘Lucy. Stop that.’ He tells her sternly, but she clearly isn’t interested.

Lucas throws a ball and it hits Ben in the side of the head, and he snaps his attention round to look at his giggling son. ‘Lucky shot there kiddo.’

Lucy begins to let out a wail, just as Dantès begins meowing by the back door. Ben lets out a huff, the volume increasing by the second.

‘Stop that. Now.’ He tells Lucy firmly, before turning his attention to Lucas. ‘No.’

He gets to his feet and strides over to the back door, unlocks it to let Dantès out, but the moment the cat sees the snow he goes to back away.

‘No you don’t. You’re not shitting on the carpet.’ Ben snaps, quickly scooping down and grabbing the cat who wriggles in his grasp as he’s released out into the snow.

Ben shuts the door quickly to stop Dantès diving back in and turns to see Lucy scowling at him, arms folded over her chest again.

‘Look. You can play in the snow this afternoon, okay? But for now you’re going to be a good girl, okay?’ He tells Lucy who pouts and sighs, she really is her mother’s daughter.

‘Lucy?’

She nods.

o-o-o-o-o

After giving in and putting Lucas in his cardboard box with the Christmas fairy lights, Ben let Lucy wander around with her baby walker, trying his best to not let the annoying jingles and sounds grate on him as he tries to mark at least one paper.

He’s about to give up when there’s a knock at the front door. He lets out an exasperated sigh, pushing his chair back, and getting to his feet. Dantès glowers at him from his cat basket across the room, as Ben scoops Lucas from his box, resulting in him whimpering as he strides to the front door.

‘Hello darlings.’ Leia smiles warmly and Ben looks relieved to see his mother and father standing on the porch wrapped up in their winter coats.

‘Hey.’ Ben smiles as Leia fusses Lucas under the chin, silencing the tot’s grumbles.

‘Come in.’ Ben offers, stepping back to give them room.

‘We figured you’d be at your wits end with the snow.’ Han begins, only to receive a cutting look from his wife as they kick the snow off their wellington's and shake it from their coats.

‘Gamma. Gampa.’ Lucy shrieks as she runs toward her grandparents.

‘Hello my darling.’ Leia coos as she crouches down and scoops her granddaughter up into her arms, smothering her cheeks with kisses.

‘Yeah. It’s a bit confining.’ Ben replies to his father’s question as Han smiles down at Lucas.

‘Where’s Rey?’ Leia questions as she straightens up, being hugged tightly by Lucy.

‘She’s upstairs. Studying.’ Ben answers, casting a glance up the stairs.

‘Well, why don’t you leave these two troubles with us while you take a break.’ Leia tells him, a smile on her face that causes Ben’s eyes to narrow in suspicion.

‘What are you up to?’ Ben asks cautiously as Leia steps into the living room.

‘Ben darling I’m not up to anything. I just like spending time with my grandbabies. There’s no crime in that is there now?’ Leia quips as she disappears from his view, leaving Ben standing there with his father, who is tickling a giggling Lucas’ belly.

‘I’d do as she says. Take a break. God knows you deserve it. You run yourself ragged son.’ Han says as he takes Lucas from Ben’s arms and steps into the doorway, while Ben just stares at him.

‘Oh and Ben. Don’t worry we’ll turn the volume up.’ Han adds with a knowing wink before stepping into the living room, leaving Ben with his mouth hanging open and flushed cheeks.

As much as the thought of what his parents are implying embarrasses him, it’s too good an opportunity to turn down. So he quickly hurries through the child gate, up the stairs and then through the gate at the top.

He steps into the doorway to the master bedroom to find Rey lying face down on the bed, slowly waving her legs around in the air while making notes about the book she’s reading. Ben steps into the room, closing the door softly behind him, before creeping over to the bed.

‘Your mom and dad?’ Rey questions without even looking up from the book.

‘Yeah.’ He replies, his eyes darkening at the sight of her butt cheeks peeking out from the bottom of her jumper.

‘Good.’ She mumbles, chewing on her pen while parting her legs in tiny increments.

‘Did you call them?’ Ben questions, kneeling on the edge of the bed, feeling himself hardening just at the sight of teasing his wife.

‘I thought you deserved a break.’ Rey replies as she scribbles a note in her notebook.

‘And you don’t?’ He purrs and Rey shrugs in reply, but she soon lets out a gasping breath as Ben leans over and nips her one butt cheek.

‘I’m not exactly sure this is what your parents had in mind when they agreed to come over.’ Rey whispers, dropping her pen down on her notebook, gulping heavily as Ben slowly pushes her jumper up over her butt and hips.

‘Oh really! Are you sure?’ He murmurs, fingers slipping beneath the band of her white cotton panties on her hips, and pulling them halfway down her butt before stopping.

‘Ben.’ Rey whimpers, lifting her butt trying to encourage him to peel them off entirely, eyes fluttering close.

But he doesn’t carry on, instead he crawls over her, nuzzling the back of her head with his nose before grabbing the empty mug and small wooden tray sitting on the bed and dumping them on the headboard.

‘Shhhh sweetheart.’ He rubs his crotch against her butt, letting her feel how hard he already is, as she lets out another whimper.

He shoves her bookmark into the novel and pushes it and her notebook and pen out of the way, further down the bed.

‘Ben.’ Rey mutters, grinding her butt against him, fingers digging into the covers.

As he nips the shell of her ear he slides his hand down between her thighs, fingers rubbing against her panties and feeling how wet she is through them, making them both groan in appreciation.

‘Fuck sweetheart you’re so wet.’ He moans in her ear as he moves his hand into her panties, fingers brushing over her folds.

‘Ben, please.’ Rey whines, rocking her hips as she pushes her panties down, trying to encourage him.

It has the desired effect as he quickly fumbles with his shorts, tugging the string open and pushing them down his thighs before taking himself in hand.

After a pregnancy scare two months after Lucas’ birth, Rey had been fitted with the contraceptive implant, deciding that two small children at twenty-two were enough for now. It was also a comfort knowing that she could have the implant removed when they decide to try for a third baby. But for now, it suits their needs.

Ben pulls Rey’s hips back against him as he slides into her, making her groan, just as he hears the volume of the television in the living room being turned up. He lets out a scoff, and shakes his head, but soon turns his attentions back to his wife as she lets out a throaty moan.

Slowly Rey sinks down against the bed, and soon Ben is practically lying down on her back, if it weren’t for him holding himself up by his elbows as he thrusts into her at a leisurely pace.

‘Fuck Ben.’ Rey gasps as he nips along her shoulders.

Rey tries to keep the noise to a minimum, but she’s not often the quietest when it comes to sex. But knowing that his parents are downstairs makes her keep the volume down as she grunts, groans and moans towards, and through, her release. Pressing back against Ben as best as she can, rocking her hips a little brings him to his own release.

He sags down on top of her, breathing hard. ‘Ben get off, you’re crushing me.’ She pants, pushing up against his almost dead weight.

‘Sorry.’ He grumbles as he slides out of her and off her onto his back next to her, eyes fluttering close as he haphazardly tugs his shorts back up, covering himself.

‘Are you glad I called your parents now?’ She smiles, turning her head to look at him, a beautiful rosy glow to her cheeks and a twinkle in her eyes.

Ben doesn’t answer, he just opens his eyes and grins down at her as she reaches up and brushes his hair from his face.

‘It was a genius plan. And all so you could seduce me.’ He chuckles, a low sound that makes Rey’s heart swell with love for him as she grins up at him while scratching his beard.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Come on sweetie.’ Rey smiles down at Lucy as she leads her out of the back door and onto the patio, snow crunching beneath her boots.

Lucy’s eyes are wide with wonder as she grips her mommy’s hand tightly.

‘Do you want to make a snowman?’ Rey asks with a smile as Lucy looks up at her, eyes widening before she nods.

‘Let’s wait for Daddy to help then.’ Rey tells her as they walk a little further down the patio, toward where the garden is.

Ben steps out of the back door, similarly dressed to Rey - boots and jacket and wooly hat. He smile down at Lucy as she looks around at all the white, completely captivated. He turns his attention to the little one in his arms. Lucas wriggles, face scrunching up from the sudden cold on his skin and Ben chuckles softly.

‘Don’t you like it?’ Ben asks his son, softly as he holds him close, seeing the disgruntled expression on his boy’s face, makes him smile.

Leia and Han follow him outside chattering away as they head over to where Rey is standing with Lucy at the edge of where the grass is, hidden beneath layer of snow.

‘So, are we building a snowman?’ Ben asks as he steps behind his wife, who smiles as she turns to look at their little boy, wrapped up in his snowsuit and woolly hat.

‘Yeah!’ Lucy yelps with delight, looking up at her parents, a big toothy smile on her flush face.

‘Come on then. Let’s get building.’ Ben smiles at Lucy before winking at his wife.

Leia takes Lucas from her son and watches as Ben, Rey, Han and Lucy go about building a snowman before she takes Lucas back inside and begins preparing hot chocolates for them all.

Soon Lucy’s snowman is built, complete with stone eyes, mouth and buttons, carrot nose, twig arms, a scarf and a hat. They step back to admire their handiwork and Ben wraps his arms around Rey’s shoulders, dropping a kiss to her cold cheek as Han and Lucy chat about the snowman.

‘His name is Olaf.’ Lucy tells her grandfather, who is crouched down next to her, holding her cold and wet gloved hands between his own.

‘Olaf? After the snowman in the film?’ He enquires and Lucy nods happily.

Rey scoops a bit of snow from the submerged patio table and quickly fashions it into a heart shape, smiling down at it as Ben rests his chin on her shoulder, arms wrapped around her waist, holding her against his chest.

‘Thank you for today.’ He murmurs in her ear and Rey turns her head to look at him.

'Everyone needs to de-stress every now and then.  Especially you.  You do too much and I sometimes take you for granted.' Rey replies honestly as Ben shakes his head, a faint smile on his lips.

'I'd be nothing without you.' 

‘I love you.’ She whispers, nuzzling her frozen nose against his, making them both squirm from the cold.

‘I love you too.’

‘The hot chocolate’s are ready.’ Leia calls from the backdoor, as Rey presses a loving kiss to her husband’s lips.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> A big thank you to Robyn for not only giving this a read but also for encouraging me to post it xx
> 
> Please let me know what you think, if you liked it, if there is anything you would like to see this little family do/experience. 
> 
> Oh and I'm sorry baby Solo number 3 isn't on it's way. But I think three babies might be putting too much strain on them - but that doesn't mean if I continue this story baby Solo 3 won't happen.


	6. Get on your hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump.
> 
> Rey and Ben are baby free and spending a romantic weekend in a cabin by a lake. With Poe and Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this posted for Valentine's Day, but that didn't happen so here it is. 
> 
> The latest instalment in the lives of Rey and Ben.
> 
> Hope you like it.

 

o-o-o-o-o

‘Thank you for letting us tag along.’ Rey smiles at her friend as they sit on the wooden chairs out on the porch of the one log cabins next to the lake.

‘Don’t worry about it. It’s great to be able to spend some time with you. I feel like I don’t see you anymore.’ Finn replies, a sorry smile on his face as they pull on their hiking boots.

They’d all arrived that morning and none of them wanted to waste a moment of their three days, so Poe had suggested they hike part of the mountain and have a picnic.

‘I know, but having two little ones, a husband, a job and doing my Master’s doesn’t really leave any time to socialise.’ Rey answers, feeling a touch guilty about not spending much time with her best friend.

‘I know, I know. But I don’t want to, you know, gatecrash yours and Ben’s love fest.’ Finn teases, giving Rey a playful shove as she rolls her eyes.

‘Love fest? Really? You think our lives allow us time alone-’

‘What? So you guys don’t rip one another’s clothes off the moment the babies are in bed then?’ Finn gasps.

Rey scoffs, shaking her head, a pink blush on her cheeks, ‘Fat chance of that. We never have the energy. We usually pass out in our pj’s.’ Rey sighs, looking a little rueful.

‘Really? Aww peanut I’m sorry.’ Finn pats her arm, firing her a sad look.

Rey shrugs, ‘Don’t be. I wouldn’t change having those two angels for the world.’ She smiles, ‘But having a night off once a week would be nice.’

‘I thought Leia and Han took them so you guys can get a break? I mean other than this weekend.’

‘Oh they do, they do. But you know they’re not getting any younger, and it would be unfair to expect them to have them every week so we can-- _you know_.’ Rey trails off with a wiggle of her eyebrows, giving Finn the hint.

‘Fuck like rabbits!’ He barks with laughter as Rey gives him a playful shove. ‘Well I guess you guys were very _active_ before, and even after you had Lucy.’ Finn sniggers with a smirk as Rey shakes her head at him, a smile on her face.

‘Very, _very_ active. But now we’re lucky if we get to do it maybe, once or twice a fortnight or a month even.’

‘Wow! Peanut. I’d be going stir crazy if I was you. I need to get it at least every couple of days or I got nuts.’

‘You, need to get your head out your pants.’ Rey jests playfully.

‘Well I guess this weekend will make up for some of that desperate pining for cock you’ve got.’ Finn grins, a wicked glint in his eyes, ‘A baby free baby making weekend.’

‘We are _not_ trying for another baby.’ Rey gasps at her friend.

‘Whatever you say peanut.’

‘Hey. You guys ready?’ Ben steps onto the porch, looking a little flushed, and Rey instantly wonders how much of her and Finn’s conversation he heard, but says nothing about.

‘Sure.’ Rey beams up at him, getting to her feet and stepping over to him and planting a kiss on his lips, feeling a little carefree, but also incredibly guilty about being there without their little tots.

Poe appears in the doorway, a backpack in his hands and a bright smile on his face, ‘We all ready?’

‘Sure thing babe.’ Finn grins as he springs up from his chair and hurries round to land a kiss on his husband’s lips.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben, Rey, Finn and Poe are hiking the nearby mountain - well more like going as far as they feel until they find a good spot for their picnic. The leaves all around them are turning orange, yellow and red as fall creeps in, along with a nip in the air, but it’s offset with the beautiful warm glow from the sun breaking through the trees as they climb higher and higher until they reach an opening.

‘This will do nicely.’ Poe announces, taking his backpack from his shoulder to grab the picnic blanket.

BB8 and 10 month old Monte - a gorgeous black cocker spaniel with a white patch on his belly, who was a Valentine’s present to Ben from his doting wife, run around playfully amongst the fallen leaves.

Finn and Poe set up the picnic, spreading out a selection of sandwiches, salads, chips, cakes and fruit, along with plastic cups of lemonade or juice.

‘So are you missing them?’ Finn enquires gently as they start sharing out the food.

‘Always. I miss them all the time. Even when they’re only in the other room.’ Rey smiles, it’s soft and loving, but tinged with a sadness.

Ben wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest and pressing sweet kiss to the crown of her head, sensing that the subject would make her upset and needing to comfort her.

‘Sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. Forget I said anything. Of course you miss them.’ Finn rambles looking sheepish as Poe pats his arm.

‘It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.’ She replies, giving him a reassuring smile.

They all fall quiet, concentrating on their food and drink before Poe decides to break the silence.

‘So, are we going to have to put in our ear plugs later or are you guys going to keep the volume low?  We're only separated by a yard remember.’ he snickers as Rey gasps, looking almost scandalised, but not as much as Ben does as he chokes on his sandwich.

‘Scared of the competition old man?’ Rey quips and Ben’s eyes bulge in their sockets as he stares at her in shock, while Poe barks with laughter.

‘I thought you liked old men?’ He retorts, eyes flashing to look at Ben.

‘Hey! I’m not old.’ Ben shoots back.

‘You’re the wrong side of thirty buddy. That makes you old. Unlike these kids.’ Poe chuckles, hugging Finn, who looks back at him lovingly before they start making out.

Ben turns to his wife, ‘You don’t think I’m old do you?’

It has long been an insecurity of Ben’s. That he is too old for Rey. That she’ll grow tired of him as he gets closer and closer to forty, while she’s still only in her twenties. That one day she’ll leave him because of it.  Especially when he's drawing his pension and needing help with dressing and washing.

‘Of course not. Ben I love you for you. Age and all. You could be thirty years older than me and I’d still love you. Because you’re you. And it’s you that I love. And will always love.’ Rey reassures, him hand cupping his cheek and thumb brushing his skin as she leans in and presses a loving kiss to his lips.

o-o-o-o-o

With the picnic finished and packed away Ben and Rey are lying back on the blanket, with Rey nestled into his chest and his arm lazily wrapped around her shoulders as hey look up at the cloudless sky, just content in the peace of the mountain. Even BB8 and Monte are sleeping side by side at the edge of the blanket.

Finn is sat in Poe’s lap as Poe leans back against a tree as they feed one another, seemingly forgetting they’re in company, as they share casual kisses and coo terms of endearment.

Rey gazes up at the clear blue sky, her skin warm from the touch of the sun and a smile breaks out on her face. She’s completely content. In herself, in her life, in her marriage, her family, in everything. She lets her eyes drift close as she snuggles into Ben’s side, his arm tightening to keep her in place.

o-o-o-o-o

On the way back down the mountain - well half the mountain, Rey pulls Finn back as Poe and Ben chat ahead, keeping an eye on the dogs as they trot on in front.

‘Hey, can I ask you something?’ Finn asks tentatively and Rey looks across at him.

‘Sure.’

‘I was wondering if Poe and I could take care of Lucy and Lucas overnight one night.’

‘Okay, of course.’ Rey smiles, eyes narrowing a touch, keen to where this is going.

‘I think it’ll be good practice for us.’ Finn replies aloofly, fighting a grin from his lips as Rey gazes up at him, mouth hanging open.

‘You guys are thinking of having a baby?’

Finn nods, the beaming smile spreading across his face as Rey smiles back at him.

‘Aw that’s wonderful. You’ll make excellent parents.’

‘You think?’ Finn asks, sounding unsure.

‘Of course. Lucy and Lucas adore you both. Any child will be lucky to call you and Poe their dads.’

‘Thanks. I mean we won’t be as good as you and Ben, but we’ll be great.’

‘Aww I’m so happy for you both.’ Rey smiles, thinking of her own babies and her heart swells with love and pride.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Fuck!’ Rey yelps as she goes tumbling to the ground, going over on her ankle and landing in a heap down a ditch.

‘Rey!’ Ben shouts, turning on his heels and is on her in a flash.

‘Are you okay?’ He asks, wide eyed and panicked as he helps her to her feet, as she grimaces in pain.

The moment she tries to put weight on her one ankle she sways, pain lacing through it as tears bud in the backs of her eyes.

‘I think you’ve sprained your ankle.’ Poe muses as he looks down to where Rey’s foot is not touching the ground.

‘I’ll be okay.’

‘We need to strap it.’ Ben states, looking down at her with all seriousness on his face.

‘I’ll be fine.’ Rey answers, trying to brush the whole incident off.

‘It needs strapping.’ Ben repeats, and there’s a sharpness in his tone and a look in his eyes that Rey knows not to argue with.

She lets out a sigh as Ben and Poe guide her to a log for her to sit on. The moment her butt graces the bark Ben has her foot up gently resting against his large thighs and is quickly undoing the bootlace.

He works masterfully, so much so that she’s transfixed. Her sock is eased off, with minimal wincing. Quickly her ankle is strapped and an ice pack is placed on the worst of the swelling. He wraps a bandage around the ice back to keep it in place before he pulls her arm towards him, where he’s now sitting next to her.

Rey hadn’t realised that her palm is bleeding. He cleans the wound, eyes fixed on what he’s doing while she stares opening at his fingers. Then he bandages her hand, before leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to her palm, making her smile.

‘Thank you.’ Rey whispers as Ben straightens, a soft look in his eyes.

With everything neatly and efficiently tidied away as the sun lowers in the sky and the chill becomes more prominent Ben helps Rey stand. But pain shoots through her ankle and she winces, fingers digging into his arm.

‘It looks like I’m going to have to carry you.’

‘What? No, no you’re not doing that.’

‘No, no Ben you can’t-’

‘Rey, it’s fine. I don’t mind. Besides you can’t walk on that ankle. Not on this terrain.’ Ben tells her firmly, in a tone that brokers no arguments.

‘Okay, fine.’ Rey relents with a sigh, annoyed that she needs help, when suddenly she’s scooped up off her feet and in her husband’s arms.

‘Ben!’ She squeaks, arms wrapping around his neck as he holds her in a bridal carry.

‘Just enjoy the ride.’ He smirks at her before they all start their continued descent back to their cabins.

'I always enjoy riding you.' She quips with a cheeky wink.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is sat on the barstool watching as Ben whips together a tuna pasta bake - making enough to give Finn and Poe a tray as thanks for giving them this weekend together. She had insisted on helping make dinner, saying that she could make the garlic bread, but Ben put his foot down and picked her up and plopped her down on the bar stool and told her in no uncertain terms that if she moved she’d get nothing later.

And given that their night alone was so they could be together she was not about to argue. So she sits there watching with a pout on her lips and arms folded over her chest as Ben moves around the kitchen as if he belongs there.

He’s always been the better cook out the two of them. Years of living on his own and being able to afford actual food, unlike Rey and her meager upbringing in care, where getting three square meals a day was a luxury and not a given.

But over the course of their relationship he’s taught her how to cook, but her favourite thing is cooking together. Where Ben would easily slide behind her, hands on her hips to reach for another ingredient as she stirs a sauce or a dish.

‘I’ll just go drop this off and then I’ll be right back.’ Ben smiles, glass dish between two gloved hands and a smile on his lips as he heads for the door.

Rey eases down off the stool and steps gingerly over to the counter, taking a peek beneath the tea towel and inhaling the delicious smell of her dinner. She glances over at the back door and a naughty smirk blooms on her face as she grabs up a fork and sneaks a quick morsel of food, groaning in enjoyment, eyes rolling close.

‘Naughty girl.’ Ben’s voice purrs from behind her and she freezes in place, fork suspended in midair as her eyes fire open.

‘Just what will I do with a naughty girl like you.’ He murmurs, stepping in behind her, tossing the oven gloves on the counter before his hands come to rest on her hips.

‘I don’t know. You might have to punish me.’ Rey whispers, feeling her face burn with a flush.

He nuzzles the shell of her ear with his nose, his breath hot on her skin, ‘Punish you? And how do you suggest I punish you?’

Rey swallows heavily before taking a shuddering breath, ‘You could always spank me.’

She turns her head, their lips brushing together, heat pooling hot in her belly, as Ben’s fingers dip beneath the band of her sweat shorts, making her tremble with anticipation.

‘Spank you? Would you enjoy that?  Is that what you want? Is it what you need?’ His asks with his husky timbre, sending sensations running up and down her spine as he turns to face him.

Rey nods eagerly, looking up at him with big hazel eyes, her cute blush burning her cheekbones.

‘Are you sure because I was thinking maybe….’ He trails off with a whisper and Rey’s widen even further if possible as she takes a sharp breath.

‘Would you like that more?’ He smirks, looking down at her, a blush on his own face.

Rey shoots her own smirk at him, ‘I want both.’

‘Such a greedy girl.’ Ben grins at her, eyes twinkling with mischief before he lifts her off her feet and tosses her over his shoulder as she giggles with delight.

‘What about dinner?’ Rey laughs as Ben heads for the stairs.

‘Fuck dinner.’ He snickers, giving her butt a squeeze.

‘And there was me thinking I was the one about to be fucked.’ Rey simpers, hands gripping his waist.

‘Oh you are. You so are.’ He growls, smacking her peachy butt as he heads to the bedroom.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> If you liked this chapter please leave a comment. Or if there's something you want to suggest for a chapter, feel free.
> 
> :D
> 
> Tumblr: i-live-in-the-reylo-moon


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ben's birthday so what better way to celebrate it than Rey taking him out for a meal where she's dessert!
> 
> Chapter 6 recap:
> 
> Ben and Rey went hiking on their weekend away with Finn and Poe at a log cabin only for Rey to sprain her ankle, but her attentive husband was on hand to treat her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the continued support and love of this series. These chapters really are a bit random, with no real plot, but I'm glad that you don't seem to mind, and enjoy them all the same.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Oh my gosh Professor Solo!’ A young woman with black hair gasps as she stops next to Ben and Rey’s table, he turns his head to look at her.

‘Hello Anne.’ He smiles politely, as Rey looks at the teenager, seeing the look of awe in the girl’s eyes as she grins at Ben.

‘What are you doing here?’ Anne asks and Rey can’t help but smirk at the obvious answer to the question.

‘We’re here for dinner.’ Rey quips, eyes flitting from Ben to the enthusiastic waitress who shoots Rey a dirty look.

‘Obviously.’ Anne snipes, scoffing at Rey.

‘It’s my birthday. So Rey is treating me to dinner, aren’t you sweetheart.’ Ben smiles at his wife, trying to dissolve the strange tension that was growing between the two women.

‘It’s your birthday? I didn’t know-’

‘Why would you?’ Rey interjects looking up at Anne, who scowls in reply.

‘Anyway, I best get back to my table. Hope you enjoy your meal, Professor.’ Anne says softly, eyes solely on Ben, who looks uncomfortable under her attention.

‘Yes, of course.’ Ben mutters as Anne fires Rey another glare before marching off.

‘Wow, you’ve got a fan there.’ Rey snickers, taking a sip of her white wine.

‘Yeah, Anne’s a little……’ He trails off, trying to find an nice word to describe her.

‘Crazy? Intense? Stalker? In love with you?’ Rey fires off, a naughty smile on her lips as she winks at her husband, who shakes his head.

‘Scary.’ He mumbles.

o-o-o-o-o

‘This is for you.’ Anne announces as she places a glass of champagne in front of Ben.

He looks up to find her once against grinning at him, eyes fixed on him as he shifts in his seat, attention turning to his wife.

‘Wh-why?’ He asks and Anne blushes softly.

‘For your birthday.’ She answers, staring down at him.

‘A free glass of champagne. Isn’t that nice?’ He says, looking at Rey with straining eyes as if he’s pleading for help.

‘Don’t I get one?’

‘Is it your birthday?’ Anne snaps and Rey shakes her head, smile not slipping from her lips.

‘Well there you go then. You only get a glass of champagne if it’s your birthday. And as it’s not. You don’t get one.’ Anne practically hisses, but Rey continues to look back at her with an air on nonchalance.

‘Okay.’

Anne lets out a small huff, before the grin returns when she returns her gaze to Ben.

‘Happy birthday Professor Solo.’ Anne purrs before leaving them alone, seemingly reluctant to do so.

Rey lets out the scoffed chuckle she’d been holding as Ben gently takes hold of the flute of champagne and stretches across the table, placing it by Rey’s near empty glass of wine. Not noticing the look of anger and devastation on his student’s face by his action.

‘Thank you babe.’

o-o-o-o-o

‘Happy thirty-third birthday babe.’ Rey smiles, lifting her fresh glass of wine toward her husband.

‘Thank you sweetheart.’ Ben smiles in return, lifting his glass of beer in response to her toast.

‘I think I deserve a little birthday treat don’t you?’ Ben smirks from behind the rim of his glass, firing a sly wink at her.

‘Well when you put it like that I think we should settle up here, and take things home.’ Rey purrs, fixing her husband with an inviting gaze.

She flags down their waiter and asks to settle the bill. He smiles politely as he places the wallet down on the table between the couple. Rey reaches for it, and smiles cheekily at her husband as she gets her bank card from her pocketbook.

With the transaction complete and a generous tip left for their friendly and attentive waiter, Ben and Rey get to their feet to collect their coats. They finish off their drinks and Rey scoops up her purse, as Ben grabs her other hand and leads her across the fairly busy restaurant.

They’re just waiting for their coats from the cloakroom when Rey spots Ben’s student Anne approaching them from across the restaurant, ‘Look, your fan’s coming over to see you off.’ Rey teases as she toys with the buttons of his shirt.

Ben looks around before seeing Anne hurrying in his direction. He lets out a little huff of breath as his back tenses. While he’s always thought Anne was a bright and attentive student, he’s not one for socialising with anyone he teaches not even in the classroom.

In a bold move Ben wraps his arm around Rey’s waist before dropping his hand to his wife’s ass, giving it a squeeze, ‘Hey, you. Stop trying to make your student jealous.’ Rey simpers playfully, batting his chest as the cloakroom attendant arrives with their coats.

Ben smiles as he takes Rey’s black knee length wool coat from the attendant and helps his wife put it on. Covering her beautiful open back powder blue midi tulle dress with silver metallic strappy sandals. While Rey does up a couple of buttons, Ben pulls his navy wool peacoat over his dark blue slacks, crisp white shirt and black dress shoes.

‘Are you leaving Professor Solo?’ Anne gasps as she finally gets over to them, having been interrupted on her way.

‘Um, yes we’re off home now.’ Ben nods at Anne, as Rey slots her hand back into her husband’s, leaning into his arm and pressing a flurry of kisses to his shoulder, eyes fixed on the student’s face.

‘Oh. Well, I hope you had a nice birthday.’ Anne offers, glancing at Rey, her eyes narrow and hostile.

‘Thank you Anne. Goodnight.’ Ben replies firmly, tugging Rey toward the door.

‘Good night, Professor.’

Once outside Rey pulls on Ben’s hand, stopping him before he walks too far away.

‘She really likes you. I don’t have competition do I?’ Rey teases, a sly smirk on her lips as she grips both of his hands.

‘Competition? Of course not. Why would you even say that?’

‘I’m only joking, babe. I know you only have eyes for me.’ Rey quips, wrapping her hand around the back of Ben’s neck and pulling him down toward her.

But they don’t share a kiss, instead they press their foreheads against one another’s and just breath the other in. Ben pulls back enough to loom over her, his hands gripping her waist and Rey feels electricity burning through her body from the intensity of which he’s looking at her with.

‘I love no-one but you. I only see you. You are mine. Rey Solo.’ He practically growls, eyes turning a darker shade as Rey gulps, heat pooling in her stomach.

Rey has always found Ben’s possessive side both a mix of intriguing and a little scary. Afterall it was that side that landed him in prison. But right now, with her hands gripping his arms as she peers up at him and her pulse speeding up in her chest, she’s nothing if not aroused.

‘And you’re mine Ben Solo.’ She whispers, their eyes locked together before he pounces, claiming her lips for his own in a rough and hungry kiss.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben has slipped his hand between Rey’s thighs on the taxi ride home. There’s a little smirk on his lips as he gazes out of the window, watching the city go by as they head for the suburbs. His fingers are rubbing circles into the soft skin of Rey’s inner thigh.

Rey lets out a heavy breath from her nose as Ben’s fingertips massage half way down her thigh. She bites her lips together, hands gripping the belt of her coat, twitching to touch herself where she’s starting to ache more and more.

‘Ben!’ Rey rasps, trying not to draw the attention of the driver as she looks straight ahead.

‘We’ll be home soon sweetheart. Real soon.’ Ben whispers, a wicked smirk on his pouty lips as he gives her thigh a squeeze, and Rey lets out a whimper.

Soon they pull up outside their house, and Ben quickly pays the driver while Rey climbs out and heads up the path. Ben soon catches her up as the taxi pulls away. He wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face into the side of her neck. Rey yelps in delight as he presses wet kisses against her skin as they shuffle up the steps toward the front door.

‘I can’t wait to get you inside.’ He murmurs in her ear as Rey unlocks the front door.

‘Are you drunk?’ She giggles, slipping her keys into her coat pocket.

‘Drunk for you.’ He chuckles in reply.

'Ooooh cheesy.' 

Ben nips her earlobe as she pushes open the door, his fingers digging into her waist. Rey brushes Ben’s hands away as she steps into the hall. Hearing his pitiful whine she glances over her shoulder to see him standing on the doorstep with his best puppy expression. One that always breaks her fragile resolve.

Rey shakes her head, a wide smile on her face as she places her purse on the table and takes off her coat before proceeding to the kitchen, ‘Do you fancy a coffee?’ She calls as Ben removes his coat.

‘There is something I fancy, but it’s not coffee.’ He answers, making his way to the kitchen.

‘Tea?’ Rey quips, as she takes two mugs out of the top cupboard, pausing when Ben hums as he wraps his arms around her waist again.

‘You.’ Ben smirks against the side of her neck and Rey lets out a breath, the sensations she’s feeling amplified by his closeness.

‘I’m not an option.’ Rey sniggers, as Ben presses his crotch against her ass, letting go of her waist, but keeping contact through their lower bodies.

Ben brushes her hair over her one shoulder, ‘No?’

‘No.’

‘But it’s my birthday.’ Ben pouts, fingertips running up and down her sides. Rey whimpers, eyes fluttering close.

She doesn’t say anything as he begins slowly kissing and nibbling the back of her neck.

‘Please.’ Ben pleads, letting his fingers dip beneath the hem of her dress below her ribs, making her shudder from the coldness of his skin. She lets out a long ragged breath, her whole body tingling with want.

‘Touch me.’ Rey begs with a gasp and Ben chuckles darkly as he bites the skin between her neck and shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to leave some soft indents.

His fingers ghost over her sides, and she pants at the thrill that ripples through her as his fingertips brush over her back. He slowly pulls the two spaghetti straps holding the top of the dress up down her bare arms, pressing tender kisses to her shoulder.

Rey lets out short puffs of breath as her chest is exposed, nipples pebbling from the cool air of the kitchen. She pulls her hands out of the straps as Ben continues to nip and kiss at the skin of the back of her neck.

He glides his fingers up either side of her spine and over her shoulders, before trailing them down her chest, lightly brushing the heels of his palms over her nipples before settling on her navel. Rey lets out a small moan, the feelings just keep growing and growing as she rubs her thighs together, knowing that her skimpy white lace thong is wet with her arousal.

Ben begins caressing and tickling along the the soft skin there, making her giggle and lean back against him as he sucks at the side of her neck. Rey reaches up tugging Ben’s shaggy strands, ‘No hickey’s. What would people say?’

‘That you have a very, _very_ active sex life. And an incredibly attentive and enthusiastic husband.’ Ben snickers, before pressing a sloppy kiss to her jaw.

‘Or that he’s very naughty.’ Rey giggles as Ben moves his one hand from her belly, to caress up and down the delicate skin of her inner arm as she continues to pull on his hair.

‘Naughty, you say? I can be _very_ naughty.’ Ben smirks as he makes his way back up her neck, nibbling and licking her lobe.

‘Ben!’ Rey whimpers as he continues to stroke close to her pubic region and down her inner arm, brushing his fingers over her armpit and down the outside of her breast as he kisses his way down her back. Rey lets go of his hair, clammy palms now flat against the countertop as Ben nips at each notch of her spine, until he’s on his knees.

‘What-what are you doing? This is your birthday. It’s meant to be me treating you.’ Rey just about manages to get out as Ben unzips her dress and it falls, pooling at her ankles, leaving Rey standing there in just her thong and heels.

‘You are,’ Ben smiles, fingers hooking into the band of her thong and peeling it down her peachy ass and thighs, ‘Eating you out is always a treat.’ He smirks, palms on the flesh of her ass, as Rey falls forward onto her forearms.

Rey comes embarrassingly quick. All that touching, caressing, licking, kissing, nipping and teasing had pushed her to the very edge of ecstasy that it only took a few expert licks and sucks to get her off, grinding back against her husband’s face.

Ben pulls back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he smiles up at her, seeing her a gasping wreck laying on the counter, mugs pushed aside. He gets to his feet, fingers trailing up the backs of her thighs, fingertips coming away wet with his wife’s arousal.

He undoes his belt and pants, pushing them down, along with his underwear, ‘You good?’ he enquires, running his hand up and down his length, coating himself with his pre-cum.

‘I’m good.’ Rey nods against the cool counter, head turned to the side, seeing Ben moving in her peripheral vision.

‘Perfect.’ He mumbles, lining himself up with her entrance and pushing in, inch-by-inch until he’s fully inside her.

Ben fucks Rey slowly on the counter, fingernails digging into the flesh of her hips, leaving half moon indents, as she gasps and groans beneath him. He leans over her, again nibbling at the skin on her neck and upper back, turning her on more and more.

Her toes curl in her sandals, legs trembling with her oncoming second orgasm, her own fingers clawing at the laminated surface, grinding back with each of his thrusts, moaning his name.

Ben comes seconds before her, filling her with his spend, as she clenches around him with her own release. He sags on top of her, trapping her and heating her up as she pants for breath, feeling far too hot to be beneath him.

‘Happy birthday Professor.’ Rey snickers, tilting her head to look at him, feeling his chuckle against her.

‘That was certainly a great way to end the day.’ He murmurs, pressing a lazy kiss to the side of her neck.

‘It’s not over yet.’ Rey grins as she shifts, causing Ben to stand up and pull out of her.

‘It’s not?’ He questions, brows furrowing slightly as Rey turns to face him, carefully not to let her jelly legs catch on her thong or dress - which is still around her ankles.

She shakes her head, face flush, skin shining with a sheen of sweat, and body still tingling with the aftershocks of her climaxes, ‘Not by a long shot.’ She winks, hopping out of her dress, not caring that their mixed arousal are sliding down her inner thighs.

Ben awkwardly yanks up his underwear and pants as he dashes after her as she bolts for the stairs, in nothing but her heels.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> What do you think of Ben's overly enthusiastic student Anne - do you think we'll see her again?
> 
> Rey's dress link: 
> 
> http://www.asos.com/asos/asos-premium-scuba-pinny-midi-tulle-dress/prd/9038250?clr=powderblue&SearchQuery=tulle%20midi%20dress&gridcolumn=1&gridrow=11&gridsize=3&pge=1&pgesize=72&totalstyles=121


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poorly little ones doesn't mean sleep for Rey and Ben, which = disagreement and more.
> 
> Chapter 7 recap:
> 
> Rey took Ben out to celebrate his birthday only to find one of his over keen students working at the restaurant. The night ended smuttily.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben sighs, eyes slowly opening as he tetters on the edge of the king size bed. There's a tap to his upper back and he sighs again, eyes scrunching together, jaw clenching in annoyance.

A small, yet hacking cough fills the room, followed by a soothing coo, ‘Awww it's okay darling.’

More coughing and a whimper. Ben gets kicked in the back again, and again, and again.

‘Lucas stop kicking your daddy. He’s sleeping.’ Rey whispers lowly as Lucy sniffles, tears blooming in her eyes, cheeks rosy pink between her mommy and brother.

The little boy doesn't listen to his mommy and continues wriggling, little fists and feet connecting with Ben’s back.

‘Lucas. Stop!’ Rey hisses reaching across her teary daughter to pull Lucas away from the small space Ben is occupying.

Lucas lets out a wail, kicking out at his mom as she tries to hush both children. But rather than settle they get louder and to Ben, more annoying.

‘Shut up! Just shut up!’ Ben barks as he sits up, head turning to glare at his children.

‘Ben!’ Rey yelps, eyes wide as she looks up at her husband.

‘Don't shout at them.’ She scalds him, as she comforts their upset little ones, ‘It’s okay sweethearts, go to sleep.’

He's on his feet as Rey continues tell him off, ‘They’re sick Ben. They can't help it.’

But he's not listening as he pulls on his sweatpants and hoodie, making for the door as Rey scrambles out of the bed after him.

‘Where are you going?’ She demands as he charges down the stairs, anger coming off him in waves.

‘Out.’ He snarls, not looking back at her.

‘Out? What do you mean _out_? Ben it's three in the morning. You can't just go _out_. Ben!’ Rey hisses as she bolts down the stairs after him as he pulls on his trainers.

He heads down the hallway toward the kitchen as Rey hurries after him, ‘Ben! Stop. Listen to me. It's the middle of the night.’

He pulls his water bottle from the fridge, before slamming the door shut. When he turns around he finds Rey standing in the doorway. ‘Move.’

Rey rushes forward to block his path when he heads for the back door.

‘Move!’ He growls, his free hand balling into a fist, blunt nails digging into his palm.

‘No.’

‘Rey!’ He hisses with an edge to his voice, ‘Move. Now!’

‘Why? What are you going to do if I don’t?’ She asks, eyes locked on his face, seeing the muscles flexing in his jaw.

‘Get. Out. Of. My. Way. Now!’ He growls, chest heaving and eyes blazing.

‘Make me.’ She challenges, folding her arms over her chest and fixing him with a steely stare.

Ben exhales loudly out of his nose, dark and piercing eyes glaring down at her.

‘Don’t push me Rey.’ He grits.

‘Why? What are you going to do?’ She says again, knowing that she's pushing her luck.

‘Move.’ He repeats darkly, leaning in toward her.

‘No.’

‘Rey!’ He growls.

‘No!’ She snaps and suddenly their lips collide in a flurry of frantic and angry kisses.

Rey is pinned against the back door, the cool glass chilling her upper back where her vest doesn’t cover. She presses against him, desperate for some sort of relief from the burning ache that had been building throughout their standoff.

Rey rises onto her tiptoes, pushing against her husband as she runs her hands up his arms and into his hair, tugging on the strands, eliciting a growl from his lips as he’s forced to pull back. He looks down at her, eyes hungry. Rey smirks, as she lets go of his hair, keeping one hand in place.

She runs the tips of her fingers down his chest, over his hoodie, dragging her teeth over her bottom lip as she fixes him with her most seductive look. She tugs the string of his sweats, loosening them up.

Ben’s hands spring forward, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her flush against his body, and Rey lets out a small gasp, face turning crimson when she feels his large erection pressing into her navel. He’s always had the ability to turn her into a pool of goo, just from a look, the tone of his voice or the grind of his hips.

She pulls her other hand from his hair and with both hands flat against his pec’s she pushes him backwards. But he doesn’t move, instead a wicked smirk spreads across his lips as Rey’s eyes narrow in the dim light of the moon.

‘No.’ He snickers wickedly.

‘ _No_?’ Rey pouts, looking up at him, her fingers curling against his hoodie.

‘No.’ He repeats.

‘ _No_?’ Rey pouts again, cocking her head as she lowers her hands to the band of his sweatpants.

Ben shakes his head, ‘No.’

‘Really? Because _this_ says otherwise.’ She smirks, hand dipping into his sweatpants, stroking him through his underwear. Ben let's out a breath through his nose, jaw clenched tight.

Ben let's go of her waist and crowds her against the door, palms pressing against the glass as Rey looks up at him, eyes carefully watching his face as she continues to slowly run her hand over the bulge in his underwear.

‘Rey!’ He warns, even if it comes out more like a desperate whimper.

She smiles brightly at him before leaning forward and suckling on his pulse point at the base of his throat, while her other hand toys with his hair. It's all too much for Ben, too many separate stimulations as he lets out a growl, eyes rolling close.

In a flurry of fast and fumbling movements Rey finds that she’s now pressed face first against the counter, with her pajama shorts pushed down her thighs as he lines himself up with her. Their relationship has always been a very physical one, and Rey may have given birth to two children, but the feeling of coming together in such an intimate way has, and always will be, blissful.

Groans tumble from their lips as they meld together. It’s fast and furious, just what they both need to let off steam following their row.

‘Come back to bed.’ Rey pants as she re-adjusts her shorts after Ben steps back giving her some room to straighten out her clothes.

He takes a breath before exhaling through his nose as he pulls up his underwear and sweatpants, ‘I’ll take the couch.’

‘Ben-’

‘No Rey. I need to get some sleep. I’m invigilating a three hour exam at seven thirty.’

‘So you’re saying I don’t need any sleep.’ She bites.

‘Of course you do, but that’s not what I’m saying. I’m just saying that I’ve got a test to stay alert for and you-’

‘And I what? Thanks for pointing out that I don’t have a job-’

‘That’s not what I’m saying-’

‘I’m sure it’s not. But let me remind you that I’ll be the one looking after _our_ poorly children Ben-’

‘It’s January. They’ve got colds. They’ll be okay in a couple of days.’ Ben tells her, but it just serves to piss her off more as she barges past him and into the hallway.

‘I hope so. But in the meantime, until they’re better, I’m going to go tend to them now.’ She hisses, arms wrapped around her chest as she marches out of sight, leaving him alone in the kitchen.

‘Rey! Rey, come back.’ He calls after her, hearing their children grumbling and Rey’s angry footsteps on the stairs.

She doesn’t reply as Ben hears the door to their bedroom shut. He sighs as he shakes his head, running his hand through his hair thinking how maddening their relationship can be.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for the comments, kudos' and hits left on this story <3
> 
> Unbeta'd


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama continues following the night before.
> 
> Chapter 8 recap:
> 
> Ben and Rey fall out over their sick children and he ends up sleeping on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support given this fic. It means a lot.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben’s lifts his phone, the artificial light illuminating his face as he looks at the time - 04.58am.

Two minutes till his alarm goes off. He sighs heavily, the light switching off as his eyes flick to the ceiling. The master bedroom is directly above. Where his wife and children are sleeping. He sighs again. He’s got a lot of work to do to make it up to them.

He can’t believe he shouted at his babies. He feels ashamed of himself. And then what happened with Rey. His eyes roll close as he shakes his head. Disgusted with himself.

The alarm begins to sound and he quickly switches it off, so not to wake his sleeping family. He swings his legs off the couch so he’s sitting, stretching his arms over his head and moving his neck - it’s stiff. But what was he really expecting after sleeping on the couch that’s too short for his long body.

Ben gets to his feet and slowly walks through to the kitchen.  Monte and Dante look up from their respective beds, but choose to go back to sleep, leaving Ben alone. He puts fresh water in the kettle and flips the switch. It’s too early to eat, but his stomach gives a growl of protest. With a sigh he steps over to the fruit bowl and selects a banana.

After devouring the banana he gets out a tupperware tub and grabs two more bananas. He takes a knife out the block, peels the bananas and chops them up before placing them in one of the compartments of the tub.

By now the kettle has boiled and he makes his first cup of coffee of what is sure to be a long day. While he lets his coffee cool he peels two clementines and takes them apart, putting them into the next compartment of the tupperware tub.

After a sip of coffee he moves onto the grapes, filling the largest compartment with the red and green fruit. It all seems so mundane, but it keeps his mind occupied and off his argument with his wife.

Ben downs the rest of his coffee, swirls it under the tap before placing it in the dishwasher. He glances at the clock, 5.20am.

He’s got enough time to grab a shower, get dressed and head to work. As he moves back through the house he puts his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants and climbs the stairs. There’s a feeling of trepidation with each step, his heart speeding up the closer he gets to their bedroom.

Ben pauses outside the door, his hand hovering over the handle as he bites down on his bottom lip. He inhales deeply as he opens the door and steps into the room. There’s a nightlight on in the corner, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow.

His brows furrow when he hears the wheezing breath coming from the bed. It sounds strained and struggling, and has Ben rushing over to the bed.

‘Hey buddy. Are you okay?’ He says softly, looking down at his son.

He places a large hand on Lucas’ forehead to find that he’s burning up. Lucas is pale and sweaty and he’s grunting softly before coughing and throwing up as Ben turns him on his side.

‘Rey! Rey!’ Ben says loudly, reaching over and shaking her shoulder.

She wakes with a jolt, sitting upright, eyes blinking widely as Ben pulls his phone out of his pocket.

‘What? What’s wrong?’ She croaks, eyes focusing on her husband, seeing a look of panic on his face.

‘It’s Lucas. He’s struggling to breath.’ He states as his emergency call is connected.

‘Baby. Baby!’ Rey stammers, as she reaches over and scoops her son up into her arms, just as Lucy grizzles, waking up slowly.

Ben speaks to the operator, as Rey gently holds Lucas to her chest, hand softly cupping his cheek.

‘It’s okay. Just breath baby. Just breath.’ She urges, tears blooming in her eyes as she looks down at their sick son.

‘Mommy. Mommy.’ Lucy sniffles, eyes awash with tears as she sits next to Rey, looking up at her as Ben hangs up.

‘Luce come here.’ Ben says as he reaches for his daughter.

She crawls across the bed toward his open arms, eyes still on her mommy and brother.

‘Daddy, Lucas is sick.’ Lucy mutters as Ben holds her in his arms.

‘I know sweetheart. But he’s going to go to hospital to get better.’ Ben assures his daughter, even if his own panic is rising as he watches Rey carefully as she soothes their struggling son.

Ben keeps looking out the window and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the blue flashing lights coming down the street.

‘The ambulance is here.’ He tells Rey and she carefully climbs out the bed, Lucas still in her arms as Ben leads her down the stairs just as there’s a knock on the door.

Ben opens it to find two paramedics standing there, bags hanging from their shoulders.

‘It’s my son Lucas. He’s struggling to breath.’ Ben instructs as he steps aside, so the man and woman can see Rey standing there with Lucas nestled in her arms, his little chest rising and falling rapidly as he whimpers.

The female paramedic steps inside first and gestures for Rey to step into the living room ahead of her.

‘Is there anything we should know?’ The male paramedic asks as he steps past Ben.

‘He’s had a cold for the past couple of days. But other than that he’s a healthy little boy.’ Ben explains as he joins everyone in the living room, finding that Lucas is now lying on the couch with the female paramedic kneeling next to him.

Rey is standing there, hands clenched together over her chest as she watches anxiously as the paramedics check over their baby boy. Ben steps in next to her, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

She briefly glances up at his face, seeing how pale and worried he looks - no doubt reflecting her own face before looking at Lucy who is clinging to Ben’s neck, her flush face buried against his skin.

‘We’re need to take Lucas to hospital.’ The male paramedic instructs as his colleague lifts Lucas up.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben arrives at the hospital and with Lucy still in his arms he strides into the ER. Rey had gone in the ambulance with Lucas while he locked up and followed in the car. It felt like the longest drive of his life. His mind just didn’t feel with it as he went through the motions.

He’d called his parents en-route and asked them to go to their house and grab them some clothes, after all Rey had gone in the ambulance in nothing more than her vest, short, hastily pulled on trainers and coat. Ben and Lucy hadn’t fared much better - still wearing their night clothes.

‘My son Lucas Solo just arrived by ambulance.’ Ben tells the receptionist behind the desk. She quickly flags down a nurse and speaks to her.

The nurse turns to face Ben, a friendly smile on her face as she steps over, ‘If you’d like to follow me.’

Ben and Lucy follow the nurse further into the emergency department, coming to a stop by the doors to the resuscitation room. As she opens the door and steps inside Ben sees Rey standing at the foot of the bed as a doctor works on Lucas, who looks tiny on the full side bed.  Tears instantly bud in his eyes.

He gulps heavily before inhaling sharply, eyes closing for a moment to fight back his tears, before he steps into the noisy treatment room.

Rey jolts at the feel of Ben’s hand on her back, head darting up as she lets out a loud breath before her attention returns to their little boy. Watching carefully what the doctor is doing.

o-o-o-o-o

It feels like forever, but it’s not, when the doctor steps over to speak to them.

‘Lucas has got bronchiolitis. It’s a condition where the small air passages in a baby's lungs, the bronchioles, get filled with mucus and become swollen. This blocks the airflow, making it harder for a baby to breath. It’s a common contagious infection, usually caused by a virus.’ The middle aged paediatrician explains, looking between the two parents.

‘What’s the treatment?’ Ben asks, paying more attention than his wife.

Rey isn’t really listening as she stares at her baby lying so helplessly on the bed, a oxygen mask over his face. She feels so helpless. So lost. She just stares at her little boy, hearing voices but not hearing the words.

‘Rey? Rey.’ Ben says, giving her a nudge and drawing her attention.

‘Yeah.’

‘Are you okay?’ He asks tentatively and Rey shakes her head, ‘I don’t know. I’m so scared Ben. Our poor baby.’ She croaks, tears spilling from her eyes as she presses her hand over her mouth.

Ben pulls her against his chest, cupping the back of her head as she cries. Lucy is sat in the chair next to Lucas’ bed, dozing.

‘He’ll be okay. He’s strong. Like his mommy. He’s in the best possible place. They’re taking good care of him.’ He murmurs into her hair as she clutches the back of his top.

Rey sobs, face buried into her husband’s chest and guilt threatens to consume him. If he hadn’t been such a dick only a few hours ago, then maybe he’d have noticed Lucas being so sick and he wouldn’t have been suffering for as long as he had been.

‘I’m so sorry. So, _so_ sorry.’ He tells her, cupping her jaw and tilting her face up, thumbs brushing over her tear stained cheeks.

‘What? Why are you sorry?’ She sniffles, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

‘For earlier. For being a dick-’

‘Ben-’

‘No Rey, please let me finish. I’m sorry for what happened. It shouldn’t have. And it will never, _ever_ happen again. I promise you.’ He tells her, his voice croaking with emotion as he looks down into her watery eyes.

She nods, ‘Okay, okay. I never want it to happen again either.’ Rey tells him, hands gripping his wrists.

o-o-o-o-o

Han and Leia had arrived earlier, handed over some clothes, fussed over Lucas before taking Lucy home with them. Leaving Ben and Rey to sit by their son’s bed watching him and willing him to get better.

Rey refused to leave their baby, choosing to sleep in the chair next to his bed for however long was necessary. It turned out to be three nights. Ben stayed with her the first night, his wife dozing in his lap as he watched his little boy’s chest rise and fall, getting stronger and stronger with each breath.

He’d gone home to Lucy the following nights, but he didn’t sleep as he lay beside her, watching her sleep. He felt guilt gnawing at him lying in the comfort of their bed while Rey tried to sleep in a hospital chair. But he knew that she would refuse to budge.  No matter what.

‘Daddy. Is Lucas coming home today?’ Lucy asks as she walks next to Ben through the corridors of the hospital to the children’s ward. 

‘He is.’ Ben smiles down at his little girl, giving her hand a squeeze.

In her other hand she’s got four yellow balloons - one for each member of the family, while Ben carries the little teddy bear Lucy insisted he buy for Lucas.

‘Are you looking forward to it?’

Lucy nods, her two little ponytails bouncing with her enthusiasm, she's got over her cold and thankfully didn't get sick like Lucas.

‘And mommy being home too?’

‘Yep.’ Lucy skips and Ben can’t help but smile.

When they step through the security locked doors Lucy lets go of her daddy’s hand and bolts to Rey, who kneels down to scoop up her little girl, smothering her with kisses, ‘Mommy!’

‘Oh I’ve missed you, my beautiful little girl.’ Rey whispers into Lucy’s hair.

They’d decided that it would be best if Lucy didn’t go to the hospital to visit Lucas, not wanting her to be in that environment and put at risk of getting infected as well.

o-o-o-o-o

That night Rey and Ben tuck Lucy and Lucas into their bed together, before reading them a story. As their children fall asleep Ben leans over and turns off the lamp, while Rey bushes Lucy’s hair from her forehead, gazing down adoringly at their children.

‘I feel like I’ve aged a lifetime.’ She whispers as Ben fiddles with the blanket covering Lucas.

‘I know.’

‘Things could have gone so different-’

‘Rey, don’t. Don’t do that to yourself.’

‘I don’t ever want to feel that-- that helpless ever again Ben. I can’t. I just can’t.’

‘I know. I feel the same.’

‘So you’re okay with me doing it then?’ Rey asks, looking across the bed at her husband, who looks blankly at her.

‘Doing what?’ He questions.

‘Having a contraceptive implant fitted? I don’t know if I want any more children.  Not after these past few days.’ Rey explains and Ben slowly lets out his breath.

‘Oh. Okay.’ He mumbles, not really expecting Rey to say.

He’d always thought that he and Rey would have at least four children. They'd agreed on having a large family, a minimum of three little ones. As he looks across at his wife and watches as she gently caresses their children’s cheeks and smiles so lovingly at them, he knows that he can’t push her. Despite his own feelings.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter was long and boring or too heavy. I guess I just wanted to show that not all relationships are smooth sailing, sunshine and flowers. I understand if you guys don't like it.
> 
> There is a clue as to what will be coming up in the next chapter if you can spot it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has the dust settled or are there still bumps in the road for Rey and Ben.
> 
> Chapter 9 recap:
> 
> The drama continued. Lucas was rushed to hospital and Rey made a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super nervous about this chapter, so please be as kind as possible. I'm just unsure about if it feels natural.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Is there any chance you could be pregnant?’ The nurse enquires as she glances up from her clipboard.

Rey pauses, brows furrowing together as she tries to recall the last time she and Ben had unprotected sex - normally they use condoms, but she wants something a bit more dependant, reliable, hence why she’s sat on the bed in her doctors office.

‘Mrs. Solo?’ The nurse questions, eyebrow quirked.

‘Um…..’ She mumbles.

‘Don’t worry, we can do a test to make sure.’ The nurse offers with a smile and Rey gives a faint smile in return, feeling that she’s missed something.

It has been a busy two weeks after Lucas’ hospital stay. So much so, that this was the first chance she’d had to get to the doctors to get the implant fitted. Her mind really hadn’t been with it, and she’d often felt like she was just going through the motions. And kept Ben at arms length, and he’s said nothing about it. The only difference for her have been the children.

Until that morning she’d not let them out of her sight. Ben had told her that she needed to stop smothering them and take a step back. That conversation hadn’t ended well. Like most of their conversations as of late, they ended up arguing. It was becoming a regular theme to their days, rowing.

The nurse waves the small plastic pot in front of her face and Rey accepts it before hopping off the bed.

A few minutes later she returns with the filled pot and hands it to the nurse.

‘Why don’t you take a seat.’ She offers, as she moves around the room.

Rey takes the seat on the other side of the desk and folds her hands in her lap, watching the nurse go about testing her urine.

‘When was your last period?’

‘Um, a few weeks, nearly a month ago. I’m due on tomorrow actually.’ She replies, feeling a blush tinge her cheeks as the two women fall silent.

A heavy, awkwardness falls over them as they wait. Rey chews on the inside of her cheek, still trying to remember the last time she’d had unprotected sex. And then it hits her and she gasps.

The night Lucas got really sick. In the kitchen. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. Her stomach clenches as her pulse quickens, breath coming out in a shallow puff.

‘Mrs. Solo? Are you okay?’ The nurse asks, leaning toward her over the desk.

Rey looks up, mouth hanging open.

‘I’m pregnant, aren’t I?’ She mutters, tears pricking the backs of her eyes.

The nurse nods slowly, ‘Yes. You’re pregnant.’

o-o-o-o-o

Ben sighs wearily as his students file out the room. He rubs his eyelids with his forefinger and thumb as he tilts his head back. Just then there’s a ping from his phone, an email.

He picks his phone up off the desk, unlocks it and selects his emails. His brows furrow, he’s got an email from his godmother, Amilyn Holdo. The founder and Chairwoman of Ninka Entertainment. He’s about to open the email when -

‘Sir, are you okay?’

He snaps his head up, turning his phone to standby as he sees Anne standing in front of his desk.

‘Sorry?’

‘I asked if you’re okay? You look tired.’ She repeats.

‘Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you. It’s what having a toddler and baby does to you. Sleep deprived.’ He replies, a wry smile on his face.

‘Yeah.’ Anne mutters, her face contorting a little with her dislike for the mention of his family.

‘Is there anything I can help you with?’ Ben enquires, reluctantly. It is his job after all, even if he’s been resenting it more and more recently.

‘Oh no I’m fine. I was just checking you’re okay.’

‘You don’t have to worry about me Anne.’

‘I can’t help it.’ she shrugs, biting her bottom lip and looking up at him shyly.

‘Anne-’

‘I do more than just worry about you sir-’

‘Anne, don’t.’

‘I think I’m in-

‘Stop, please.’ He interrupts, panic washing over him by what he’s sure she’s about to say.

‘I’m in love with you.’ She tells him breathlessly, looking hopefully at him.

‘You don’t know what you’re saying.’

‘But I do. I know exactly what I’m saying. I’m in love with you sir.’ She states, stepping closer to his desk as Ben sits ramrod straight, his heart beating faster with his ever increasing anxiety.

‘No. You’re not.’

‘I am. I think about you all the time. I dream about you. I want to be around you every minute of the day. I want to be with you. I want a future with you. Please, sir. Be with me.’ Anne pleads, hands on the edge of his desk, leaning toward him as he leans back, a look of terror on his face.

'No.  I love my wife.  I don't love you.  I have no feelings for you whatsoever.' He tells her, sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind.

'You don't mean that.  Please Ben.  Don't say that.' Anne begs.

 ‘Get. Out.’

Anne spins round to find Rey standing in the doorway, hands balled into fists at her side. Ben lets out a relieved breath. Thankful that his wife is there. And that he didn’t have to physically restrain Anne. That would have been awkward to say the least.

‘Excuse me?’

‘You heard. Get. Out.’ Rey repeats, folding her arms over her chest as she stares at the woman.

‘You can’t talk to me like that.’ Anne snaps, looking at Rey with disgust.

‘I think you’ll find that I can, and I just did. Now, leave.’

‘No.  Who the hell do you think you are?’ Anne says, cocking her head as she too folds her arms over her chest.

'You know exactly who I am.  I'm the wife of the man you're throwing yourself at like some dirty little tart.' Rey snarls, anger coursing through her veins.

'I love him.' Anne bleats and Rey chuckles.

'And he doesn't love you.  He wouldn't look twice at you.  He never has and he never will.  Because he loves me.  Me and our children.  And I know him.  Better than anyone.  And he would never cheat on me.' Rey states, no arrogance about her words, just the facts.  Ben would never cheat on her, ever.

Anne's chin starts to tremble as tears bud in her eyes, she's trying to keep herself together, but they can all see she's falling apart with her anguish.  But despite that she refuses to back down and leave.  She remains standing there, eyes fixed on Rey, who huffs in annoyance.

‘Ben. Get your things.’ Rey orders and Ben makes short work of grabbing his papers, books, stationery, phone and bag before rushing over to his wife’s side.

‘If you won’t leave then we will.’ Rey commands, turning on her heels and marching out of the room, Ben hot on her tail.

‘Sweetheart, um. Why are you here? Is it the kids? Are they okay?’ Ben questions as Rey walks swiftly through the corridors, heading for Ben’s office.

‘They’re fine. They’re with your parents. And I didn’t think I needed a reason to come and see you at work?’ She snips, not even looking back at him.

‘No, no. You don’t need a reason. Of course you don’t. I’m just a little surprised, that’s all.’ He points out, sensing huge amounts of hostility radiating from his wife.

They carry on walking in silence until they reach Ben office. Rey throws open the door and storms inside. Ben heads for his desk, dumping down the pile of things he’d been carried from his classroom and didn’t have time to pack away.

Rey locks the door before turning to face her husband as she undoes her coat.

‘Take off your pants.’ She orders, tossing her coat onto the couch.

‘Wh-what?’ Ben mumbles, completely confused by what is going on.

‘Take. Off. Your. Pants.’ She grits, now kicking off her boots and undoing her jeans.

‘Is this a booty call, because I don’t have any condoms.’ He rambles and Rey huffs, loudly.

‘Ben! Just take off your damn pants.’ Rey snaps, her jeans undone as she tugs her jumper off.

‘Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. What’s going on?’ He asks stepping over to his wife.

‘What’s wrong?’ He adds when he’s standing right in front of Rey.

She lets out a sigh before slowly looking up at him.

‘You don’t need any condoms because I’m already pregnant.’ She tells him, shoulders slumping a little.

‘What? You are? But when?’ He shakes his head, brows knitting together.

‘When the kids were sick. In the kitchen.’ She mumbles, stepping away from him and sitting heavily on the edge of the couch.

Ben bites his lips together, he still feels terrible with how he handled things that night. He sits down next to his visibly upset wife, gently running his hand over her back.

‘Hey, hey. What’s going on? You can tell me.’ He encourages, trying to catch her eye.

‘I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t know if I can have another baby. Not after what happened with Lucas. Seeing him like that. So tiny in the hospital bed. So sick and weak. And I couldn’t do anything. I was useless.’ She croaks, tears spilling down her cheeks.

‘Sweetheart. You can’t think like that. What happened to Lucas was terrible. It was terrifying for all of us. But we can’t let that stop you, us, from living. From being a family. From growing as a family.’

‘I just feel so-- so overwhelmed right now. I don’t feel like myself. I don’t feel like Rey. People don’t see _me_. They just see a mom. A wife. A womb. They don’t see me. They don’t see who I am. Who I can be.’ She sobs, feeling ashamed by her own feelings, but relieved to be letting them out.

‘I see you. I’ve always seen you. You’re so much more than what you’re giving yourself credit for.’ He tells her, shifting so he’s kneeling in front of her, clutching her hands in his own.

‘Am I? Really? I’m not just the slutty student who got pregnant by her professor?’ She sniffles, looking him dead in the eyes.

‘You were never that. We fell in love. Rey, you’re a wonderful, intelligent, kind, funny, awesome young woman. And I feel beyond honoured that you even looked at me. Let alone married me.’

Rey lets out a watery giggle, ‘You think I’m awesome?’

‘Yes. I do. And you’re so much more than just a wife and a mother. You’re Rey. And you can do anything. You just have to believe it. Believe in yourself. Because I do. I believe in you Rey, and I always will.’ He tells her passionately, his eyes so earnest.

She slips her one hand out of his and cups his jaw, a teary smile on her face.

‘I love you.’ She whispers, leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

‘I love you too. And it’s your decision. The baby. I’ll support you, no matter what you decide.’ He tells her firmly, wanting her to know that he’s there for her as he says, no matter what.

‘We. This is your baby too.’ She replies, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

He gives a slight nod, not wanting to argue. He moves to sit down next to her again. This time he pulls her into his arms, leaning back so she’s resting against his chest. It doesn’t take long for her to fall asleep.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you so much for the continued support given this fic and this series. It means a lot.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Also as you can see there are only two more chapters left of this story :(


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds a job she likes the sound of, while Ben gets a surprise offer that ends up in him revealing something Rey didn't know.
> 
> Chapter 10 recap:
> 
> Rey found out she is pregnant and felt overwhelmed by everything. Anne tried it on with Ben to be clearly rejected and then thrown out by Rey. Ben and Rey had a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the penultimate chapter. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Thank you for all the support, comments etc given this fic and the series. It mean a lot <3

o-o-o-o-o

‘Ben. Ben!’ Rey calls from the dining room table.

‘What? What is it?’ He sprints into the room, panic in his eyes as he looks around before focusing on his wife.

‘I’ve found a job to apply for.’ She says brightly, looking up at him, looking the happiest he’s seen her look in a while.

‘That's great. What is it?’ He asks, stepping round the table to look at the laptop, leaning over to read the screen.

‘A translator.’ She points at the screen and Ben sees the advertisement for the international organization.

‘That’s wonderful.’ He tells her enthusiastically, giving her should a squeeze.

‘The only problem is. My Russian is a little bit rusty. But my French is great, thanks to you, and my Spanish is good.’ She sighs.

‘Don’t worry about that. I can help you. You’ll be up to speed in no time.’ He smiles encouragingly, straightening up.

‘But you know who would be perfect for the job?’ She smiles coyly as Ben shakes his head.

‘You.’

‘Sweetheart. I’m not going to steal your job.’

‘It’s not my job. It’s a job I was thinking about applying for. But I think you should too.’ She tells him as he shakes his head once again.

‘Babe, I can’t compete against you.’

‘Why? Are you afraid you’d lose?’ She snickers playfully, looking up at him.

‘Oh no, I’d definitely kick your ass.’ He smirks as Rey mocks offence.

‘You really think so do you?’ She grins wolfishly.

‘I know so.’

‘But what if I distract you?’ Rey purrs, pulling her sweater off and Ben’s eyes immediately fall on her breasts.

Rey smiles triumphantly, cupping her boobs and running her thumbs over her hardened nipples, letting out a girlish gasp as she looks up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

‘Sorry, what were you saying?’ Ben mutters, completely distracted by his wife playing with her own tits.

‘Oh you were telling me that you would kick my ass if we went for the same job.’ She replies casually, pulling the cups down so they bunch under her breasts, pushing them up.

Ben gulps, ‘I said that?’

‘You did.’ Rey answers, tweaking her own nipples, pushing the ache that pregnancy brings from her mind.

‘I don’t remember.’ He says, eyes wide and pupils dilated as she continues to fondle herself.

‘That’s a shame.’ She grins, pulling up her bra and relishing in the sound of his groan.

‘Why’d you do that?’ He grumbles with a pout.

She gives a quick shrug, lips curled up into a wicked smile.

‘Do what?’ She asks innocently, looking up at him with big eyes and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

‘You know what.’

‘Do you want to play with them?’ Rey asks, her voice dropping lowly as Ben gulps.

He nods and Rey smiles naughtily as she gets to her feet, rising on her tiptoes, brushing her breasts against his chest.

‘You can play with them later. But for now, we’ve got to get ready for dinner.’ She quips, shooting Ben a wink as she struts off, leaving him wanting.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I can apply for that job in the morning.’ Rey points out as they walk down the drive to the taxi idling on the road.

‘I really think you should. I totally believe that’ll you’ll get it.’ Ben smiles, gripping her hand and squeezing it.

‘You’re just saying that because I’m your wife.’

‘No Rey, I’m saying that because you are a wonderful woman. You are intelligent, resourceful, beautiful, vibrant and you would make the most incredible translator.’ He stops her, cupping her jaw and looking deep into her eyes, twinkling in the moonlight.

Rey smiles softly at her husband, hands loosely holding his wrists. Ben leans forward and presses a tender kiss to her forehead.

‘Come on, we don’t want to be late.’ He grins, grabbing her hand and pulling her gently towards the taxi.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Do you think she’ll like me?’ Rey worries, fingers wringing together as they head into the city center to a restaurant they would never afford if it weren’t for Amilyn treating them.

‘She’ll love you. Everyone loves you.’ Ben smiles, reaching over and covering her nervous hands with his own.

Rey offers him a small smile, so he twists in his seat to face her. Cupping her jaw he strokes his thumb down her cheek, ‘But no one loves you more than me.’ He whispers before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to her pink lips.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben leads Rey through the restaurant behind the waiter guiding them to their table. Gripping his hand she realises that he walks like he belongs in this kind of place. Expensive. It’s part of his upbringing, wealth and power. It’s in his blood. Whereas she just feels out of place and silly. Like she doesn’t belong.

As if he’s read her mind Ben looks back over his shoulder and offers her a reassuring smile and a squeeze of her hand. And she does feel reassured, he’s good at that. Reassuring her, just as she does with him.

They come to a stop at a table near the back of the restaurant, a more secluded area and now Rey’s nerves jangle. Especially when the tall, purple haired woman sat at the table stands up.

‘Ben Solo. My little godson. Not so little now I see.’ She gushes, stepping round the table with her arms open as Ben lets go of Rey’s hand and embraces his godmother.

‘Aunt Amilyn. So good to see you.’ Ben smiles as they step back, warmly and familiar smiles on their respective faces as Rey hangs back, a small, nervous smile on her lips.

‘Amilyn this is my wife, Rey. Rey, this is my godmother Amilyn Holdo.’ Ben makes the introductions, gesturing between the two ladies.

‘It's an honour to meet you.’ Rey smiles, stepping forward and offering her hand to Amilyn.

‘And it's wonderful to meet you.’ Amilyn smiles, choosing to give Rey a warm hug rather than a handshake, startling her a little.

‘You know, I was starting to think this one was married to his books.’ Amilyn smiles good naturedly at her godson, before gesturing for them to sit.

They take their seats, ‘We thought that he didn't know what women or sex were.’ Amilyn chuckles, looking over at Ben who is flush with embarrassment.

‘But I guess he knew all along.’ She quips, a teasing smirk on her lips as she looks first at Ben, who is slowly shaking his head and then at Rey who is biting her lips together, trying not to laugh.

‘I have to say Ben, you’ve really done well with beautiful young woman, and your children, oh my gosh they are adorable. Leia showed me some photos.’ Amilyn smiles lovingly at them both.

‘Thank you. I am beyond lucky to have Rey.’ Ben smiles, eyes fixed on his wife’s face.

‘Ah, such a gentleman. You got that from your mother. Certainly not your rogue of a father.’ Amilyn teases and Ben sort of nods to agree.

o-o-o-o-o

‘So Rey, what kind of work would you like to do?’ Amilyn asks as they tuck into their delicious main course.

‘I’m not entirely sure to be honest. I did think of becoming a journalist. Then I thought of maybe being a teacher. But there was a position I saw earlier today for a translator that I am thinking of applying for.’ Rey admits and Amilyn nods with interest, giving her space to continue.

‘I mean I’ll have to refresh my Russian, but my French and Spanish are quite good-’

‘Excellent. They’re excellent. And your Russian, you’ll be top notch in no time.’ Ben interrupts with a smile.

‘So Ben was a good teacher then?’

‘He was the best.’ Rey replies quickly.

‘And outside the classroom?’ Amilyn snickers, much to the shock of Ben and Rey.

‘Even better.’ Rey admits with a blush, as Amilyn’s eyes dart to Ben’s face, seeing that he’s squirming with embarrassment.

‘Well, that’s high praise indeed.’Amilyn quips, taking a sip of her wine.

‘You should do it. I know I’ve only just met you but I think whatever position you end up doing you will be a credit to your employer.’ Amilyn gives a friendly smile.

‘Thank you.’ Rey smiles in thanks.

They continue their dinner, enjoying the delicious food and flowing drinks - water and juice for Rey, which Amilyn smiles knowingly at.

Eventually the night is drawing to an end and Amilyn takes a deep breath, toying with the stem of her wine glass.

‘I guess I should tell you the reason for this evening.’ She begins looking between Rey and Ben.

‘I want to offer you a position at Ninka Entertainment.’ She looks straight at Ben, whose eyebrows have fired up his forehead.

‘A-a job?’ He stammers as Rey looks wide eyed between her husband and his godmother.

‘Yes. A job. My current Story Editor has decided it’s time to retire, so I need to find a new one. I know I could choose from amongst the scriptwriters, or someone else but I want someone new. With new ideas and new experiences. A different background, different experiences. And you Ben, you’re the perfect candidate. You have a love of literature, and story that I’ve never really seen in anyone else. I think you’d flourish in a position like this.’ Amilyn explains passionately.

‘I-I don’t know what to say.’

‘You don’t have to say anything right now. Think about it. Talk about it. Take your time. Well say a week. But please, truly consider my offer.’ She says, removing a packet from her large handbag and placing it in the space between her and Ben.

‘This is the written offer. The package I am offering is very generous. I really hope you consider, and accept, my offer.’ She smiles, getting to her feet.

Ben springs to his feet and Rey gets to hers. Amilyn embraces her godson, pressing a kiss to his cheek before patting him on the shoulder, looking up at him with a long standing affection.

‘I look forward to hearing your answer. And you never know I may even let you bring Kylo Ren to life.’ She snickers, a glint in her eye that makes Ben chuckle, cheeks burning a touch with embarassment as he ducks his head.

Amilyn steps over to Rey, pulling her into a warm embrace.

‘Take care of yourself. And _all_ your little ones. And that one.’ She chuckles nodding toward Ben as she steps back from Rey, holding her arms in her hands.

‘I will.’ Rey nods, feeling that Amilyn knows their secret.

‘And I hope you get the position. I’ll be keeping my fingers crossed for you.’ She says warmly, looking between the young couple.

‘Thank you.’ Rey smiles.

‘Goodnight.’

‘Goodnight Amilyn.’ Ben mumbles as she smiles and turns, leaving them alone.

‘Are you going to accept?’ Rey asks, looking over at her husband.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben lets out a slow breath as he places his book on the nightstand. Rey walks into the bedroom wearing a long sleeve navy sleep shirt that skims her thighs, rubbing hand cream in.

He goes to take his glasses off, ‘Leave them on.’ Rey interjects and he pauses, before slowly sitting back against the headboard.

He doesn’t say a word as she hops onto the bed next to him, pulls the covers back and climbs into his lap.

‘Hey.’ She says breathlessly, a coy smile on her lips.

‘Hi.’ Ben replies, looking up at her with a sense of awe and amusement.

‘So, who’s Kylo Ren?’ She asks, reaching up and undoing the few buttons at the front of her shirt, while Ben’s hands run up the outside of her thighs, dipping beneath her shirt and his eyebrows quirk up when he finds that she’s not wearing any panties.

‘He’s the main antagonist in a series of books I wrote when I was a teenager called The Order.’ He begins as Rey rocks her hips against his crotch, feeling him getting hard.

‘What’s it about?’ She whispers, hitching up her sleep shirt as Ben stares at the slight glimpse of cleavage showing thanks to her unbuttoned shirt.

‘The first book is called The Light Order. It’s about a young female protagonist called Kira who fights against Kylo after he kills her mentor at the order of his master.’ He mumbles as Rey slips her hands between their bodies and unties the string to his sweatpants.

‘Who wins the fight?’ Rey asks, pulling his erection from his pants and making him groan.

‘Kira. She injures him. But she doesn’t kill him.’ He mutters, fingertips digging into her peachy ass.

‘Why not?’ She strokes him slowly, as she presses against his bare chest, her lips brushing against his.

‘Because she feels that there’s something between them.’ He whispers, eyes roaming over her face.

‘A connection?’ Rey murmurs as she lifts her hips, lining him up.

‘Yeah. A connection.’ He growls, as Rey slowly lowers herself down onto him, gasping with each inch.

‘Do they fall in love?’ Rey slowly moves up and down in his length.

‘Yeah.  They're soulmates.’ Ben mumbles.

He goes on to tell her about the sequels - The Dark Order which sees Kylo kill his master after being told to kill Kira, but then she’s rescued and they’re separated, and The Grey Order in which Kylo and Kira are reunited and team up to bring down the rest of The Dark Order and then decide to form a new order, The Grey Order.

All the while Rey slowly fucks him, asking questions and taking her pleasure.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is snuggled into Ben’s side, running circles over his heart, and presses a tender kiss to his pec as he strokes her arm.

‘I think you should accept the offer.’ She tells him, eyes looking up to meet his.

‘You’ve fallen out of love with teaching, and this could be the perfect opportunity for you. For us.’

‘But what about you? And the translator position?’ He questions, shifting slightly to see her better.

‘What about me? I’m going to apply for the job and I’m going to get it.’ She smiles brightly, and he’s sure he’s never seen her so confident.

‘You will.’

‘Oh I know I will. Because I’m the best person for it.’ She sort of boasts with a giggle as Ben presses a kiss to her forehead, before flipping her onto her back and settling between her thighs as he kisses her deeply.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Let me know what you think, also what your expectations are of the final chapter of this story and the series (I'm curious)
> 
> :o)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.
> 
> Chapter 11 recap:
> 
> Ben is offered a new job, while Rey finds the perfect job to apply for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter of both this story and the series. I hope that you guys like this ending, for me it just felt like the right conclusion for this story and this series.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for all the support and love shown this fic and this series. It has been so wonderful to read all the comments throughout this fic and this series. Thank you <3
> 
> :o)

o-o-o-o-o

The future

‘You are more than welcome to join us for a drink Rey. To celebrate your birthday.’ Marius offers in German, as they all pack their belonging after a long day translating documents from German into different languages.

‘Thank you for the offer. But I think I’ll just go home and make some dinner and Skype my family. But it’s nice of you to ask.’ Rey replies in fluent German.

‘Of course. Well I hope you have a peaceful evening speaking to your family.’ Marius replies as they, and three more of their colleagues head for the exit.

‘Thank you.’ Rey smiles.

‘Happy birthday.’ Her colleagues wish her in German as they all part company in the car park.

Rey slides into her VW hire car and lets out a sorry sigh. It’s her twenty-ninth birthday and she’d spent it translating documents from German into English. She loves her job working as a Translator. But it’s her birthday and she is thousands of miles away from home, from her husband, and from her children. 

She’s four months into a six month overseas assignment in Vienna, Austria. She’s not seen Ben and the children for a month, when she managed to get five days of vacation at the same time as the school holidays and she went home. At the time she confessed to her husband that she didn’t want to go back. That she wanted to stay with him and their little ones, but he told her that she’d regret it if she didn’t. And she knows he was right. So she went back.

The first few weeks weren’t the worst. She was far too busy to feel the aching loneliness that was familiar from childhood. It was the weeks after, when she was more settled and in less of a rush. The emptiness of the apartment echoed all around her. The lack of sound was deafening. 

Pushing her loneliness aside she looks at her watch as she turns on the ignition, figuring out that it’s mid morning back home. With a glum expression settled on her face she pulls out of the parking lot and heads for her rented apartment in the Josefstadt District. 

It’s not a long drive between her office and her temporary home, but she stops at a local supermarket to grab a bottle of white wine, and a small tub of ice cream to celebrate her birthday with. 

After parking up she slowly heads inside her building, shoulders slumped and a sorry expression on her face. She pulls her phone out of her bag, hoping to find a message from Ben. But there’s nothing. They’d been a flurry of messages a few hours earlier from Leia and Han, Finn and Poe, other friends, even Luke wishing her a happy birthday. But nothing from Ben.

She figures that he’s just been busy getting the kids up, ready and out for school and then probably had meetings. He’s in post-production with The Dark Order, ready for a Christmas release after the huge success of The Light Order eighteen months earlier. 

Rey slots the key into the lock and with another heavy sigh, she unlocks the door and pushes it open.

‘SURPRISE!’

Rey jumps with shock and fright at the screamed word as she opened the door to her apartment, nearly dropping her hessian bag containing her wine and ice cream. But after her second of shock she focuses, and a huge grin spreads across her face at the sight of them.

Lucy, Lucas and four-year old twins Kiara and Kieran run toward her, wrapping their arms around her legs and middle as tears quickly form and spill from her eyes as she looks down at her two daughters and two sons. 

Ben is slower to approach, letting Rey be hugged by their children first before stepping over and pressing a kiss to her forehead as she covers her mouth with her hand from the surprise of seeing her family standing in her apartment.

‘What are you guys doing here?’ She eventually croaks, crouching down to properly embrace her children.

‘It’s your birthday.’ Lucy states matter of factly, as Rey clings to her children.

‘Happy birthday mommy.’ Lucas chirps, hugging her from behind.

‘Thank you my darlings.’ She sniffles, pressing wet kisses to each of their cheeks.

‘We wanted to see you.’ Kiara smiles up at her mommy.

‘And I wanted to see you. All of you.’ Rey tells them, eyes lifting to look at her husband whose standing back, letting her have this reunion with their children.

‘Are you sad mommy?’ Kieran asks shyly as Rey wraps her arm around him.

‘Oh no sweetheart these are happy tears. I’m so happy to see you all.’ Rey tells him, an aching grin on her face.

‘We’re happy to see you too mommy.’ Lucy beams, hugging Rey’s side tightly, pressing her head into Rey’s arm.

‘Aren’t you all tired?’ She enquires, looking between her little ones who shake their heads, either out of the truth or defiance.

‘How long are you here for?’ 

‘We go back on Wednesday.’ Ben answers.

Rey rises to her feet, and Lucy and Lucas take her shopping bag and purse from her, while Kiara and Kieran grab her hands and tug her toward the living room.

‘Come on mommy.’ Kiara squeaks, pulling on Rey’s hand.

‘We got you presents.’ Kieran tells her, a happy smile on his face as they head for the living room.

‘You did? That’s so nice of you.’ Rey smiles as she is pulled over to the stylish couch and spots a small pile of beautifully gift wrapped boxes on the glass coffee table.

‘It’s your birthday mommy, you have to have presents.’ Lucas tells her and she glances over her shoulder to find that it’s just her and the children, Ben is nowhere to be seen.

‘Daddy!’ Lucy calls from closer to the doorway and Ben emerges a moment later.

‘Sorry, I was just putting the ice cream away. I’m sure mommy doesn’t want it to melt.’ He tells them as he enters the room and sits on the chair next to the couch, seeing as Rey is surrounded by their children.

As much as she positively adores and treasures her children, she also wants to have Ben close, her body is practically screaming for him in ways that make her blush.

‘What are you doing over there?’ She questions, all eyes turning to look at him.

‘There’s no room-’

‘Nonsense.’ Rey interrupts, eyes fixed on her husband.

‘You can sit here. Kiara and Kieran can sit on your knee.’ She states, gesturing to the seat next to her, currently occupied by their youngests.

‘Okay, okay. Come on you two.’ Ben mutters, getting to his feet and stepping over to the couch, gesturing for the twins to make way for him.

The moment he sits down next to Rey, Kiara and Kieran climb onto him, settling on his legs, twisting to see their mommy as best as they can.

Each of the children hand Rey her their respective gifts and she opens each one with a smile and love. It’s turning out to be a fabulous birthday after all. Together as a family they make dinner - mac ‘n’ cheese - followed by marble chocolate birthday cake that Ben and the kids had picked up from a nearby bakery.

It was the best birthday dinner Rey has ever had, even if it wasn’t the fanciest, but it meant so much more because of the effort put into it. 

After dinner they sat down and watched birthday messages Ben had recorded from her family and friends - Leia and Han, Luke, Finn, Poe and their two-year-old adopted son Ace, Chewie and Maz, Jess and her fiancé, Phasma and her partner, even Monte and Dante, so many warm and heartfelt messages, that they brought Rey to tears.

Despite protests that they weren’t tired, Ben and Rey tucked the children up in the double bed in the spare room, and they were all out like lights within minutes of Rey starting their bedtime story as Ben watched from the doorway.

‘Hey you.’ Rey murmurs as she walks her fingers up Ben’s chest outside the closed door to the spare room.

‘Hey.’ He answers, their eyes meeting.

‘Thank you. For coming here.’

‘It’s your birthday.’ He whispers, brushing a few strands of hair from her face, his knuckles gracing her cheek.

‘Let’s go crack open that bottle of wine I brought.’ She smiles, heading toward the kitchen.

‘And the ice cream?’ He asks, following her.

‘And the ice cream.’ She chuckles.

Rey settles down on the couch next to Ben, a glass of wine in her hand as he peels off the lid of the ice cream before scooping out a mouthful.

‘I didn’t think you liked vanilla?’ Ben purrs, a suggestive tone to his voice and a wicked glint in his eye as he turns to feed her the spoonful of ice cream.

‘I don’t, normally.’ She quips naughtily, eyes fixed on his as she slowly eats the ice cream off the spoon.

They alternate in feeding each other the ice cream until the tub is empty and the wine is half gone. They sit in a comfortable silence, Rey’s legs across Ben’s lap as his fingers gently massage her calves. Simply enjoying being together. Just the two of them.

His hands work their way up her legs, slipping beneath her dress, and her breath starts to come out in shallow pants. He turns his head, looking her in the eyes, seeing that they’re wide and dilated. Matching his own no doubt.

‘Take me to bed.’ She whispers, her heart hammering in her chest as her desire builds, heat surging through every nerve and fibre of her being.

Ben doesn’t say a word, instead he simply grins devilishly, offering her his hand, which she readily accepts.

Rey doesn’t even try to wipe the beaming, bright smile from her lips as Ben leads her to her bedroom, feeling that ever present desire, lust and love for the man holding her hand. She knows it will never go away. He’s her one true love. Her soulmate. Her everything.

He kisses her gently, pressing her back against the closed bedroom door, hands holding her waist as her’s tangle in his hair. She’s always loved kissing him, with his full lips and expert tongue. He presses his weight against her and she lets out a small groan. Despite the fact that he’s edging closer to forty he still keeps in shape, going for a run at silly o’clock in the morning.

Ben’s fingers slowly pull up her dress, until it bunches around the tops of her thighs, their lips still connected. A shudder runs through Rey’s body as she drops her hands to his shoulders.

She breaks the kiss, as Ben’s fingertips tease the crease of her ass as she whimpers, ‘Ben, please.’ 

A small smile spreads across his lips, and he takes pity on her, grabbing her hand and tugging her over to the large king size bed. Rey lets out a squeak when he grabs her by the waist and tosses her onto the bed.

He stands there looking down at her as he slowly undoes the belt on his pants, while Rey’s chest heaves with her rising anticipation, watching his fingers make short work of his belt, then the fastenings to his pants.

A gasp falls from her lips as he reaches forward and takes hold of her ankle, flipping her onto her front. Rey looks back over her shoulder at her husband as he kneels on the edge of bed, a wicked glint in his eyes.

Ben grabs hold of her hips, pulling her up onto her knees. He pushes her dress further up over her hips, revealing her lacy panties. He lets out a groan, his fingertips ghosting over where the materials meets her skin.

A sudden urge comes over Ben, to slap her perfect little ass. So he does. It’s not a hard slap, but it makes her yelp, as she peers back at him. He does it again a couple more times, each time bringing a lusty sound from his wife’s lips.

He then grips her cheeks and pulls them apart, a feral sounding growl tumbling from his lips at the sight of her panties nestled between her cheeks.

‘Be-Ben, please.’ Rey pants as he runs his thumbs down over the soaking crotch of her panties toward her covered clit, and she whines.

Rey squirms, making her ass wriggle as he removes his hands, biting his lips together as her cheeks slap back together, letting out a loud breath through his nose. 

‘Please Ben.’ Rey begs as he hooks his fingers into the band of her panties and slowly pulls them down, relishing in the sight until they’re gathered halfway down her thighs.

Then in a flurry of movements he turns her onto her back, yanks her panties off, tossing them onto the floor, pulls his pants off, shoves his underwear down his thighs and crawls on top of his wife.

‘Fuck.’ Rey groans as he enters her, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as her legs wrap around his waist.

Ben captures her lips in a hungry and passionate kiss as he rocks into her, relief washing over both of them at being back together.

o-o-o-o-o

It’s just getting light outside when there is a scurrying of feet before there’s bouncing movement on the end of the bed as Lucy, Lucas, Kiara and Kieran launch themselves onto the bed and their sleepy parents.

They scramble up the bed, slotting themselves between their half awake parents, but they don’t mind, as they pull the covers up and over their children. Rey simply smiles at her husband as they lock fingers over their children, trapping them beneath their arms as the little ones giggle in delight at all of them being back together again. 

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Let me know what you think if you like :)
> 
> NOTE: Lucy and Lucas are names that both have association with light. While Kiara and Kieran are names that have association with dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts as they really help with the creative process and work as wonderful encouragement <3
> 
> Thank you to Robyn for inspiring the title of this one x


End file.
